stopping the rain
by myloveiskyo
Summary: The chapter 18 and 19 is up. Hichigo is fend up with Ichigo's depression. So Hichigo gets Kon to help him out with his king. rated M Enjoy bye bye. go fine the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Stopping the Rain

this was writen by a friend of mine that wants to go by pho.

* * *

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Ichigo's hollow form said as it stared up at the sky, another rain drop smacked him in the forehead.

Zangetsu stood stoically, also looking up at the sky. "Four days. Something must be wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong, he's a pussy. He doesn't deserve to be king."

Zangetsu nodded, "Alright, go teach him a lesson."

Hichigo gave Zangetsu a sadistic look, "Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?"

Kon put his hands up to his ears, trying to block out Ichigo's snoring. He was usually rather quiet when he slept, but for some reason, he had been loud lately. Kon, in his plushie form, crawled over to Ichigo's face, and smacked him. Ichigo's breathing paused for a moment, and then the snores continued.

"Aagh! I can't take this!" Kon yelled, completely frustrated. Tears formed at the edge of his glass eyes, "This never would have happened if Nee-chan hadn't left!"

"A girl, he's this way over a girl?" A disgusted voice said from behind him.

Kon spun around and stared, jaw dropped, at the white, yellow eyed Ichigo standing in front of him.

"H-Hollow!!!" He turned to Ichigo and tried punching him furiously, "Wake up, Ichigo!"

The hollow snickered and swatted the bear to the floor. He looked down at the splayed out, snoring boy, wearing only a pair of black boxers. "This is the king. Pathetic." He leaned in to wake Ichigo up when he felt something come in contact with his head. He spun around and glared down at the bear that had a sandal in his hand, with his arm arched back to throw it. He looked down at his feet and saw the matching sandal.

"Did you just throw a shoe at me? I wasn't going to do anything with you, but now I think I'll eat your puny soul."

Kon dropped the shoe and stepped back against the wall, "No! Don't eat me! I'll do anything."

Hichigo paused and then smirked, "Anything?"

Kon shook his stuffed head.

"Then follow my lead." Hichigo leaned down, stuck his fingers inside the bear's mouth and pulled out the soul pill. He stepped over to the bed, leaned down, and grabbed Ichigo around the neck.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and then narrowed in on his hollow self, but as he opened his mouth to demand to know how the hell the hollow had ended up in his room, white fingers were inside his mouth and he felt a pill slip down his throat.

Ichigo's shinigami form jumped up from his body and reached for his zanpakutou, only to realize it wasn't there.

"Sorry, Zangetsu and I can't both be here."

"Why are you here?"

Hichigo licked his lips, "I'm tired of the rain."

For a second there was surprise in Ichigo's brown eyes and then he hung his head, "Sorry."

"Tch." It was the only warning he got before he was punched across the face. Hichigo hadn't meant to attack him yet, but the fact that his king could have such a weak look on his face, pissed him off.

"Hold him."

Ichigo grabbed his cheek and snarled, "What?"

But before he could attack back he was pinned from behind. He spun his head to the side, having completely forgotten about Kon and his body. "What the hell are you doing, Kon?"

"Not getting eaten."

A white hand reached out and forced Ichigo's face forward to face him, "He's not the one you need to worry about…yet."

Ichigo clinched his fists, wondering if bruising his own body was worth freeing himself. "I'll kill you later, Kon."

Hichigo smirked. "Today we're switching roles, King."

"Fuck you."

"Exactly what I had in mind."

Ichigo paled. "What!?"

A black finger-nailed finger ran down the side of Ichigo's face, "I'm going to make you forget about that damn girl. And every time you even think about making it rain, I'll come back. So we have to make this something you never forget. And you're going to let me."

"Like hell I am." Ichigo snapped back.

"Are you confident enough in your skills without Zangetsu that you're gonna risk your family?" At the serious look on Ichigo's face, he knew he had hit a nerve, "If you don't keep me entertained, I'm gonna have to go find fun elsewhere."

Ichigo clinched and unclenched his fists, quickly debating with himself. "If I…" Ichigo blushed with the idea that he was submitting himself to such treatment, but he seriously doubted that he could beat his hollow, especially since he seemed to have recruited Kon momentarily, "…Do what you want, you'll leave?"

Kon loosened his grip on Ichigo and took a step back. He was all up for playing with Ichigo, but he didn't like the threat against Ichigo's family that the hollow made.

Hichigo tried to stifle his gloating laugh. He wasn't about to tell Ichigo that Zangetsu would drag him back the second he started causing problems. "That's right, King." He cupped Ichigo's chin, "So be a good boy." The hand trailed down his neck, down his chest, and down to the white belt keeping his outfit closed. With a quick tug the knot came untied.

Ichigo's body stiffened, and he tried his hardest not to knock the pale hand away from his body.

Hichigo pulled the belt completely off and wrapped it around in his hand as he pulled the outfit open enough so he could see Ichigo's bare chest, and then he pulled down on the sleeves, effectively pulling all clothing off the upper half of Ichigo's body. The upper part of his shinigami outfit hung down from his hips.

Hollow Ichigo quietly eyed his other half. Ichigo's face was slightly blushed, his eyes were angry, and his hands were at his sides, clinched and white. And his chest, while basically identical to Hichigo's, was completely different. It was tanned with brown nipples, and there were a few scars. The hollow gently put his hand against Ichigo's chest and noted the contrast in their skin. He snickered, "Hold out your hands."

Ichigo held out his hands and watched as the hollow took his belt and began to bind his wrists together with it. The material was cloth, it wouldn't be hard to break, so Ichigo really didn't understand the purpose in it, not that he would complain.

After Hichigo tied the hands together he pushed Ichigo down on the bed.

"Lay down, hands above your head, and don't fuckin' move from that position."

"I will kill you for this." Ichigo snapped, but followed directions anyway.

Hichigo shrugged, "But not today." He reached a hand out and jerked Kon over to him, whispering in the traitor bear's ear. Ichigo watched in sick interest as Hichigo pulled Kon against him, his white chest touching Kon's tanned back, as white hands wrapped around his physical body, and as pale fingers slid up his chest, caressing his nipples.

Kon leaned his head back on Hichigo's shoulder, eyes closed, chest arched, mouth open, shamelessly moaning for more.

Ichigo couldn't stop the blush that was filling in his cheeks, but he quickly shook his head, "Get your fucking hands off my body! Kon, knock that shit off!"

Kon cracked open one annoyed eye, "You're such a prude, Ichigo. NaAHH…" Kon whimpered as Hichigo toyed with his boxer clad erection.

"That's the thing I like about this body, King. It's so damn easy to manipulate. Like right here…" Hichigo placed his mouth behind Kon's ear and licked the small patch of skin there. Kon let out a strangled cry and went limp in Hichigo's arms.

"Holy fuck, I hadn't found that one." Kon muttered dreamily, his eyes sliding almost shut.

"Damn it. Quit molesting my body!" It took everything Ichigo had not to push himself up and beat the shit out of his hollow form. He almost wished he really had been bound in a way he couldn't get out of. He realized why the hollow had chosen this form of bondage. It was simply a reminder of Ichigo's submission. He was letting himself be in this position. It was a bigger blow to his ego than chains ever would have been. At the end of everything he knew he wouldn't even have the comfort of knowing he couldn't stop what was going to happen.

Hichigo let out a sadistic laugh, "What's wrong, Ichi-go?" Experienced hands slid down the sides of Kon's current body, fingers hooked onto the elastic of the boxers and pulled them down to his knees, where gravity took over and let them pool around Kon's feet.

Ichigo found himself staring at the erection. He knew the sight well, but he had never seen it like this. A dark blush covered his cheeks, he knew he shouldn't be embarrassed, that both Kon and the hollow already knew everything about that body, but he couldn't help it.

Hichigo's hand wrapped around the erection, slowly pumping it. Kon moaned appropriately. Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to tune them out. He could feel his body stirring, despite his efforts.

"Perfect." The hollow muttered into Kon's ear, "I want him completely hard and lubed up, think you can handle that?"

Kon cracked open one eye and looked down at Ichigo. The boy still had his hands tied above his head, fists clinched. His eyes were closed, his chest raised and fell with each heavy breath, and a semi-erection tented out in his pants.

"Fuck, that's hot." Kon muttered. He kicked the boxers off his feet, stepped out of the hollow's grasp, and went over to a dresser and pulled out a small bottle he had hidden there before walking over to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard someone approach him. He glared at Kon who was at the edge of his bed, looking down at him, "What are you do…mhhngg…"

A flare of rage shot through Ichigo as Kon's lips met with his. A tongue slid into his mouth, and his eyes widened. It was strange being able to taste himself. He tasted like mint toothpaste. But he quickly forgot that fact when he felt Hichigo remove the rest of the clothes from his body. Instinct took over and he started to jerk himself up, but Kon placed a hand over his bound ones and kept him pinned down. Kon pulled away from the kiss, but continued to kiss down the side of Ichigo's face, down his neck, finding the same spot Hichigo had used on him earlier, planning on causing the same reaction in Ichigo. He licked and nibbled at the patch of skin behind Ichigo's left ear.

"Ahh." Was all the moan Ichigo allowed himself. But he couldn't help the jolt of pleasure that shot down his body, directly into his penis, causing it to go from semi-erect to full mast.

Hichigo had removed the rest of Ichigo's clothes and was now leaning up against the wall, near the end of the bed, watching the two identical boys.

Kon straddled Ichigo's chest and bent down so his mouth was near Ichigo's ear. "I won't let him if you don't want it." He whispered.

Ichigo gave Kon a surprised look and then glanced over at his hollow, who was still just watching them. Ichigo frowned, now that he had time to think, he realized that his hollow was acting strangely out of character. Besides that first punch, his hollow had been rather…gentle.

"Hurry up and answer him, King." The hollow demanded with a smug grin.

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

The hollow rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall. "Say yes and that mod soul will take your dick in his mouth." He paused and looked at Ichigo's erection, "All of it."

Ichigo felt his breath hitch at the thought. Kon had paled.

Hichigo stepped over behind Ichigo and yanked his head up by his bright orange hair, so he could look him in the eye, "Just say yes."

Ichigo licked his lips, "Yes." The hollow released his hold on Ichigo's hair.

"Damn it." Kon muttered as he spun around on Ichigo's chest. He sighed down at Ichigo's erection and then pushed himself up on all fours before licking down Ichigo's length.

Kon's new position had his ass sticking out in the air, and his erection dangling just a few inches above Ichigo's mouth, in a perfect 69 position. "I don't think I can deep throat this." Kon whined before circling the head of the penis with his tongue.

Ichigo gasped at the feeling of hot coarseness caressing his lower head. He threw his head back and looked up at his physical body. He went to reach out a hand, only to realize they were still tied. He sighed and heard Kon whimper as his hot breath brushed past Kon's erection. And suddenly he felt like taking it in his mouth. He raised his head and wrapped his lips around Kon.

"Ang…" Kon moaned in surprise around Ichigo. Ichigo's body shivered as the vibrations caused an entirely new sensation.

Kon pulled his mouth off and concentrated on thrusting into Ichigo's mouth a few times. The hollow stepped in front of him, and pried the bottle of lube out of Kon's hand before guiding Kon's head back down to Ichigo's erection, "Keep him occupied."

Hichigo slid to his knees and poured a generous amount of lube onto a few fingers. He spread Ichigo's legs apart, but the preoccupied boy didn't seem to notice. He pressed his index finger against Ichigo's hole, rubbing some of the lube around the outside of the hole, and before Ichigo could register what was going on, he forced a slick finger inside. Immediately the strong anus muscles clamped down on his finger, making it hard to move.

Ichigo pulled his mouth off of Kon, "What are you doing?" There was a slight burning pain inside of him.

Hichigo managed to bend the finger, brushing it around Ichigo's insides, "Relax, Ichigo. Don't be such a tight ass." He moved his free hand on top of Kon's head and forced him down lower on Ichigo's erection. Kon made a gagging sound and Ichigo moaned, finally relaxing his body.

Hichigo let go of Kon's head and slipped another finger inside Ichigo. Ichigo winced at the additional pain.

Kon gasped and coughed while glaring at the hollow.

"Turn around." Hichigo ordered. Kon stuck out his tongue, but turned around anyway. His hands were on either side of Ichigo's head. He looked down at Ichigo and smirked, "Your hollow is a jerk."

"Right here…" The hollow muttered, pressing his fingers against the little bud he knew was there.

"Ahhhh…fuck…" Ichigo's body arched up, his eyes wide, and his body tingling. His body pressed up against Kon's for a moment. As soon as his back hit the mattress, the fingers assaulted him again. Ichigo dug his bound hands into the bed sheets.

Kon stared at the sight below him, completely transfixed, but was quickly forced out of his daze when he felt a finger slip inside of him. He moaned lightly, rocking his body back against the finger. The tip of his erection brushing up against Ichigo's.

Hichigo quickly slid another finger into Kon, finding Kon's body a willing receiver.

Ichigo tossed his head from side to side, trying to get control of himself, but Kon wasn't making it easy on him. And before he realized what he was doing, he was moving his own body, thrusting his body against the fingers pushing into him, grinding his erection against Kon's. Another finger slid inside, stretching him even further, while the pain dulled, driving him to the edge of his senses. And just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, the fingers disappeared and Kon was knocked off the bed.

Ichigo looked down at the pile of Kon, who was shaking his head and cursing at the hollow. Hichigo was standing at the end of the bed quickly tearing off his clothes, effectively ignoring Kon's curses.

"Ichigo on your damn knees. Bear, get back on the bed and get in a fucking position."

Ichigo pulled his arms down to his chest and easily broke the belt before getting up on his knees.

Kon crawled up onto the bed too, and got on his hands and knees in front of Ichigo. Ichigo didn't need his hollow to tell him what to do. He found the bottle of lube on the side of the bed and grabbed it, pouring some on his hand, and put it on his penis before he positioned himself behind Kon, placed one hand on his back, and pushed in.

"Nahh, Ichigo…" Kon clinched his eyes shut as he felt his body being stretched.

Hichigo grabbed Ichigo around the waist, forcing him to still himself inside his physical body.

Hichigo put his chin on Ichigo's shoulder, "Spread your legs."

Ichigo moaned and tried to open his legs wide enough, while still being able to support himself.

Without any further conversation, hollow Ichigo positioned his white lubed erection against Ichigo's ass and swiftly thrust all the way in, forcing Ichigo deeper into Kon, while his fingers dug into Kon's back.

Hichigo started thrusting, his movements violent enough to rock Ichigo into Kon.

Kon whimpered each time Ichigo was shoved deeper into him. He brought one hand back to his erection and violently stroked himself, almost immediately bringing him to orgasm.

Ichigo threw his head back against his hollow, his body had reached its limits. With all of the earlier administrations, and now the intensity of fucking and being fucked…it was all too much. And then he felt Kon's ass muscles spasm around him. He moaned, biting down on his lip to stifle the actual scream that wanted to rip from his throat, and with one final thrust came.

Hichigo felt his fuck buddy shiver, heard his moans, and watched the orgasm wrack his body. Seeing his king writhe under him was enough to make him cum too. He growled, and bit into Ichigo's shoulder as he emptied himself into his shinigami bitch.

Kon wiped his soiled hand on the sheets and smirked as he felt cum dribble down the side of his leg.

Ichigo was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, looking dazed and confused.

The hollow crawled on top of him, "Listen up, King. I went gentle on you this time, but it won't happen again. You want soft sex go to one of those whores you hang out with, but when you want something harder, something painful, I'll give you more than you can handle."

Ichigo gave his hollow form an annoyed look, "This isn't happening again."

"Bullshit." Hichigo brushed his hand against the small bruise forming on Ichigo's shoulder, "And for that lie, I'm going to make you fucking suffer next time you come to me."

Ichigo snickered, but before he could say anything the hollow faded away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 edit

hello people; my friend did the first chapter. i hope i did her justice.

-----

Ichigo awoke with an unusual pain in his ass.

Suddenly, the events from the night before came crashing down onto him. Looking around, he found Kon peacefully sleeping on the floor next to his bed. As Ichigo tried to rise from his bed, he was unable to, and he fell back onto it. He tried a second time and was able to shakily pull his robe on.

Ichigo kicked Kon out of his open window before he left his room, walking to the bathroom for a relaxing, hot, long bath.

"What you did to that stupid stuffed animal wasn't very polite," Hichigo said as he was swinging on one of the clouds in the inner world. "Hey, Ichigo, did you know that after you get laid, the clouds in here get swings on them?"

"What the fuck?! What the hell do you just say?!" Ichigo asked as he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What? I just said that when you get laid, I get to play on this thing called a swing. It's fun. You need to get laid more often," Hichigo said as he swung on one of the twenty cloud swings present in the inner world.

He could feel Zangetsu's presence.

"Why the hell did you allow him to come out and fuck me?!" Ichigo shouted as he started towards the bathroom again. He entered the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I didn't know that he was planning on screwing you. I just said 'Go teach him a lesson,' and he left. Are there any other complaints?" Zangetsu asked as he turned away from the fool on the swing. He caught sight of Hichigo smirking from the corner of his eye.

_'What are you thinking about? And why does it make you smirk like that?' _Zangetsu thought to himself. His suspicions were confirmed as Hichigo disappeared from the world.

"I have no other complaints… yet," Ichigo growled, turning the hot water on. He watched the liquid filled the tub, steam rising.

As he tested the water, he failed notice that his hollow had escaped from his mind and was standing four feet away from him. The robe slid from Ichigo's body, and, just as he was about to step into the water, his shinigami badge was slammed through the back of his head. Ichigo felt himself being ripped out of his body and, once he was standing in his full shinigami form, he spun around to see who had used his badge.

"I'm here to make you pay for lying to me last night," Hichigo hissed.

Ichigo glared at his hollow, crossing his arms."What makes you think I'm going to let you do anything to me?" Ichigo scoffed as he bent down to retrieve his body, but he got kick in the face by Kon who jumped through an open window in the bathroom.

"You bastard! You kicked me out of your window! How dare you…" Kon didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because Hichigo's hand closed around his neck in an iron grip.

"Shut up. Now do you want to fuck and/or be fucked?" Hichigo asked as he dropped Kon on the floor.

"Well? What's your answer? Hurry up!" Hichigo growled, impatiently bending to hear his answer.

"I don't want to do anything. I'm still tired from last night. Can I watch, though?" Kon asked meekly.

"Whatever. You will have to be," Hichigo began, shoving his fingers down Kon's throat to pull out his soul pill, "in Ichigo's body."

He dropped the green pill into Ichigo's discarded body, watching as Kon gained control of it. He nonchalantly kicked the shinigami into the water.

"YOU BASTARD!! Why the hell did you do that?!" Ichigo snarled, gripping the edge of the tub to climb out, water splashing onto the tile of the floor.

Kon claimed a corner and lounged, watching the show.

"Kon, get out of my body!" Ichigo roared.

He leaped for his badge, which was on the floor, but Hichigo elbowed him in the face before he could reach it. Ichigo landed heavily on the edge of the tub.

"Now that's a much better position for you," Hichigo sneered. "Let's get your clothes off."

Hichigo tugged at Ichigo's obi, sliding Ichigo's soaked shihakusho off. Leering at Ichigo's ass, Hichigo dipped his right hand into the water, poising it above Ichigo. He then brought it down, slapping Ichigo's ass hard.

"_OOOWWW_!!" Ichigo screamed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The shinigami made to get up but was stopped by a wet finger pressing against his hole. Hichigo wiggled his finger into Ichigo, marveling at how tight he was.

He bent over until his mouth was near Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Be grateful that old man Zangetsu told me to be nice and stretch you out first."

His teeth latched onto the spot behind Ichigo's ear that supposedly was a direct line to his dick.

"_Ahh_,"Ichigo moaned breathlessly, feeling himself harden completely.

Hichigo ripped his finger out of Ichigo and thrust his erection into the boy before he could stop him.

"At least let me get off the edge of the tub before you start, jackass!" Ichigo hissed. He tried to stand, but a white hand held him firmly over the edge.

"I don't think so. I like you in this position, bitch."

Hichigo started to thrust in and out of Ichigo, throwing a look over his shoulder at Kon. He noticed that Kon had an erection. "I gave you a chance to join us. I guess you just have to jack-off now."

Ichigo felt as if his body was tearing apart. Hichigo didn't prep him well for this.

He went limp from the pain.

When Hichigo noticed this, he bent over and kissed down Ichigo's spine, wrapping a hand around his penis. Slowly, he pumped Ichigo, nipping at Ichigo's left shoulder.

The hand pumped faster as Ichigo's penis came alive again with a jump. Hichigo thrust harder while Ichigo hung over the tub.

Kon was jacking off in the corner.

The hollow released Ichigo's erection to clamp down on his hips.

Ichigo's hand crept down the side of the bathtub to pick up where his bastard of a hollow had left off.

However, Hichigo wasn't having that. He yanked Ichigo up by his ankles and forced him forward until his erection painfully smacked against the cold surface of the bathtub. An agonizing throbbing overtook Ichigo's erection as it was left unattended.

Their ears picked up on Kon in the back round climaxing loudly into his hand.

Hichigo thrust with more intensity, eager to experience the same.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. Both Hichigo and Ichigo froze in fear, hearts nearly jumping to their throats.

Ichigo managed to slip into the water to hide.

Hichigo glowered at Kon, whose lack of restraint had alerted someone of their presence in the bathroom. He turned to face whomever was at the door, the blood from Ichigo clearly visible. His eyes widened, recognizing Isshin. He disappeared in a flash.

Isshin raced into the bathroom, stopping beside the bathtub where his son hid unsuccessfully.

"I'll give you twenty minutes to get downstairs for treatment," Isshin choked out, fear and anger coursing through his voice.

Kon jumped behind the open door, trembling.

Isshin turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Ichigo leaped up. "_Shit_! Kon, give me my body back!"

He hauled his badge up from the floor, waiting impatiently for Kon to near him.

Once he was close enough, Ichigo smacked Kon with the badge, catching the soul pill as it popped out of the back of his head. He shoved Kon back into his plush lion body, hurrying to his room to dress.

After ten minutes, he escaped through his bedroom window, having no intention to face his father at that moment. He strolled through the city for what seemed like forever, and finally ended up at the Urahara Shôten.

"Kurosaki-san! What brings you here this early in the morning?" Urahara greeted casually as Ichigo entered his store.

"I need to beat something up. Do you mind if I use your basement?" Ichigo asked, stalking up to him.

"Sure! Come in, come in! I feel like a good spar myself!" Urahara exclaimed, leading the way to his underground training area.

Ichigo instantly released his shinigami form. To his dismay, his clothing was still damp from earlier.

"Why are you all wet, Kurosaki- san?" Urahara asked innocently, hiding his grin behind his fan.

"None of your business!" he snapped. Fear and embarrassment coursed through his body, reddening his cheeks.

Urahara's eyes roamed over Ichigo's face, taking in the intensity of red that was spread over his flesh. "Why are you all wet?" Urahara asked firmly, crossing his arms.

"...I accidentally scared Kon when he was taking a bath so he splashed me with water," Ichigo lied.

"Let me guess," Urahara began, ignoring Ichigo's story. "You let Kon fuck you, and you're feeling the negative effects from it. You are angry because you think that it is a sign of weakness."

"That never happened!!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, utterly embarrassed.

"Well, then, why are you limping?" he asked, regarding Ichigo with amusement. "I have a cream to help with the pain if you tell me the truth."

In Ichigo's frustration, he growled, "It wasn't Kon!"

Once he realized what he had revealed, he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Who was it, then? You can trust me Kurosaki- san."

Ichigo refused to answer.

"Well… here is the cream anyway," he sighed, pushing a tube of cream into Ichigo's hands.

After ten minutes, Ichigo returned from the bathroom and sparred to release his anger.


	3. Chapter 3 edit

Ichigo flopped onto the ground, having trained all day at the Urahara Shōten. As soon as his head touched the ground, he fell fast asleep.

Hichigo appeared next to him, casually ambling up to Urahara, who was resting against a rock, eyes closed. "Hey can you make a gigai for me?"

Startled, Urahara's eyes snapped up and was horrified to see a hollow that resembled Ichigo. "Why would I ever help a hollow?! How did you even get in here?!"

"I got in here because you let me in," Hichigo said, grinning.

"I did not let you in!" Urahara snapped.

"Yes, you did! I'm Hichigo, the hollow that lives inside of that sleeping idiot over there," Hichigo said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Oh, _really_?" Urahara asked in surprise.

"Can you make me a gigai or not?" Hichigo grumbled, impatient.

"Yes, I can. However, since you and Ichigo are one spirit force, you cannot stay out for very long. If you do, you will die," Urahara warned, climbing up the ladder to his store, motioning for Hichigo to follow.

Urahara led Hichigo to a back room.

After about an hour and a half later, they made their way back to Ichigo's sleeping form.

"It will take three days to complete."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Hichigo said, disappearing into Ichigo's inner world.

Urahara allowed Ichigo to sleep for another hour before sending him home.

--------

While on a swing again, Hichigo addressed his shinigami-half. "Oi, Ichigo, this is the last swing! You need to get fucked again!" Hichigo exclaimed, swinging high.

"No! I don't want to get caught by my dad again!" Ichigo snapped.

He paused in his trek across a road on his way home. "Wait... My dad caught me having sex..."

"_Get out of middle of the road, you dip-shit_!!" Hichigo snarled, furious.

Ichigo quickly dodged a car, leaping to safety on the sidewalk. "My dad saw me in my spirit form, right?"

"Yeah, he saw _us_. Why?" Hichigo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Since when can he see spirits?"

Then realization crossed Hichigo's face. However, he was distracted by another thought that had crossed his mind. "Does that make your dad my dad, too?"

"I don't know! Don't change the subject!" Ichigo growled, half-way home. "I'm definitely not going to talk to him ever again."

"Liar. You'll talk to that old man before tomorrow."

Right as he said that, Hichigo's swing disappeared beneath him. He fell surprisingly graceful down to a building. "Damn. Time for you to get fucked again. Get your ass home," Hichigo hissed, pissed-off that his swing was gone.

The rest of the trip home was silent.

-------

Earlier that day, Isshin barged into Ichigo's room to find Kon on his son's bed. "Kon! Where is Ichigo?"

Kon was startled by the sudden appearance and fell off the bed.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Hi," Kon greeted nervously as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Where's Ichigo? I don't know. He left a while ago through his window. I think it was fifteen minutes after the bathroom incident."

Kon instantly regretted what he had said when a murderous look crossed Isshin's face. The plush toy grimaced.

"How did you know about what happened in the bathroom?" Isshin asked, stepping forward.

"I was there..." Kon answered meekly, making to escape through the window.

He was caught by Isshin before he could move from his spot.

"Then why was there a hollow fucking my son?!" Isshin shouted, forcing himself to not wring Kon's neck. "How did he get in there, and why didn't Ichigo fight him?!"

Kon winced as he felt Isshin's hands slowly squeeze.

"I don't know, but he threatened to hurt your family if Ichigo didn't do what he wanted last night!"

Isshin dropped Kon.

"Last night?! What the hell do you mean by last night?!"

"That same hollow came here last night! Ichigo seemed to enjoy the sex that he got from the hollow! So, I guess he came back for round two!" Kon gasped out, crawling under the bed for protection.

"...Did he, now? Anything else that the hollow may have said?" Isshin asked, bending over to drag Kon out from under the bed.

"Yes, did say something else... He said, 'Are you confident enough in your skills without Zangetsu that you're gonna risk your family?' Then he said, 'If you don't keep me entertained, I'm gonna have to go find fun elsewhere.' He also called Ichigo 'King' for some reason..."

"I'll talk to him later. I have to go to sign him up for the Day of the Dead. I'll be back after eight o' clock tonight," Isshin said, lips tightening as he left the room.

-----------

Ichigo arrived at his house and noted that all the lights were out. Opening the door, he slowly entered, cautious of any tricks his father might have planned. Seeing that there were none, he crept into the kitchen, spotting a note.

It said:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Please don't leave the house until I talk to you. I hope you are feeling better. I'll be home later tonight. There is leftover pizza in the refrigerator for you to eat._

_Your sisters are at a friend's house. They won't be back until Monday afternoon. _

_You don't need to tell me the whole story because I got the gist of it from Kon._

_Your loving, strong, best-looking father alive,_

_Isshin_

Ichigo reread the note before he crumbled it and tossed it in the garbage can.

_'I'm going to kill Kon. This is all his fault, and now he's talking to Dad about it_,' he thought angrily, opening the refrigerator for the pizza his father had mentioned.

"Wasn't there a 'P.S.' on the note?" Hichigo asked, appearing. He snatched the note from the garbage can, scanning the scrawling handwriting.

"I don't care," Ichigo grumbled, setting the pizza in the microwave to heat up.

"Ah, Ichi, you need to read this 'P.S.'," Hichigo said, waving the paper in front of Ichigo's face.

_P.S. I'm signing you up for the Day of the Dead ceremony._

"WHAT?!" Ichigo roared, dropping his pizza.

Hichigo leaped for it, grinning at his catch. He hoped to get laid later for his kindness.

"Careful, King. You dropped your food," Hichigo scolded lightly. "Hey, since your pops won't be back for two hours, do you want to have a quickie?"

He was about to place the pizza on the counter for Ichigo to retrieve, but an idea formed in his head. Hichigo turned and sped out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Ichigo's room.

"Hey, that's my dinner! Get back here!" Ichigo snarled, pursuing his hollow.

When he turned around a corner, he watched in horror as Hichigo devoured a slice of the pizza.

"This is good. No wonder humans eat this so much," Hichigo leered at Ichigo, fingering another slice. "Relax. There are still two left."

With a grin, he stepped in Ichigo's room, holding the plate out for Ichigo to take possession of.

Ichigo stopped short, warily reaching for the plate, waiting for Hichigo to change his mind. However, he did not, and Ichigo recovered his stole plate successfully. He bit down on the warm cheese, closing his eyes.

It _was_ good.

After they finished eating, Hichigo tugged on Ichigo's jeans.

Ichigo reared backwards, snarling, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Pulling down your pants," Hichigo stated, moving forwards to try again. "Come on. That old man will be gone for another hour and a half. That's plenty of time for a good 'roll in the hay.' I promise to be gentle. I just want to try something new with you. I'm sure you will enjoy this very much."

Ichigo reluctantly allowed Hichigo into his comfort space.

After the jeans were quickly ripped off, Hichigo shoved Ichigo on top of the bed and kissed him full on the lips. He nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip for access, which Ichigo granted. The hollow dipped his tongue deep inside, sensually exploring Ichigo's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4 edit

Gripping the back of Ichigo's head, Hichigo pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He climbed onto the bed to straddle Ichigo's waist. His nails raked down the teenager's neck to the first buttons of his shirt. They were slowly undone, revealing a muscular, tan chest.

A white hand pinched one of the brown nipples, earning him a moan. His other hand slid down to stroke at Ichigo's side, who shivered accordingly at the small action.

It pleased Hichigo to see that he could make his king melt in his hands like that.

Their mouths parted, and a disappointed moan escaped Ichigo's bruised lips. Hichigo smirked, kissing gently down Ichigo's neck to his collar bone. He sunk his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder, remarking it. Ichigo squirmed under him, panting.

Hichigo's attention turned to one of Ichigo's nipples as he took it into his mouth, sucking roughly. From his position atop Ichigo, Hichigo could feel his king's erection hard against his ass.

The hollow laved the nipple a final time, moving down to Ichigo's navel. He nipped the flesh playfully, moving lower still.

"I'm only doing this once. Got it?" Hichigo hissed, grasping the proud erection that stood in front of his face.

Bending over, he licked the erection, listening to Ichigo yelp in surprise. He forced it backwards a little, raking his teeth against the flesh just under the head.

"_Aaahhhh_…What… the… hell?" Ichigo panted out, gripping his bed-sheet as the sensations filled him.

Feeling Hichigo's mouth engulf his erection—deep throating it—sent Ichigo over the edge until he was unable to withstand it any longer.

"I going… to re…release...!" Ichigo gasped.

Hichigo paid no mind to the writhing teenager, doubling in his efforts until Ichigo's seed filled his mouth.

He sat up, swallowing all the white fluid that his king has released. He glanced down to take in the sight of Ichigo struggling to regain his breath, flushed from the pleasure.

Hichigo forced Ichigo's legs apart and settled himself between them. He lapped at one finger until it was dripping with his saliva. It was then pushed it into Ichigo's hole, feeling Ichigo wriggle beneath him. Ichigo's movements send a jolt of ecstasy to his erection. He thrust his finger in and out of Ichigo's hole, loosing him. After a minute of prepping, Hichigo replaced his finger with his erection.

He felt Ichigo's walls clamp down on him hard, almost losing control over himself. He shook his head, quickly regaining it. His erection thrust repeatedly, creating a pace that seemed to work for both teenagers. Hichigo's mind became fuzzy from the tightness of Ichigo's hole.

They moved together, sweat shining slickly on their bodies. Their movements sped up until Ichigo screamed out his name, lost in a cloud of ecstasy. Hichigo came shortly after, having needed only a few more hard thrusts into the willing body below him.

Hichigo collapsed on Ichigo, trying to catch his breath. After what seemed like an eternity, the hollow pulled out of Ichigo. A moan escaped Ichigo at the loss of warmth and fullness.

"Ichigo, you need to take a bath before your—_our_ dad comes back," Hichigo advised, removing his weight from atop Ichigo. He sneered, disappearing into the inner world, noting with joy the numerous cloud swings for him to amuse himself with. He snuggled up in one, falling into a deep sleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

--------

Ichigo gingerly arose from his bed, exiting the room. His destination was the bathroom.

"Let's try this again," Ichigo muttered, watching the hot water fill the bathtub a second time.

He glanced over his shoulder, half expecting Hichigo to be there.

"How did he put it? ...Oh, right. 'A good roll in the hay,'" Ichigo scoffed to himself, testing the water.

Finding that it was at a perfect temperature, Ichigo cast his clothes onto the tile, stepping into the water. He sunk down into it, sighing at the warmth. He could practically feel the feeling of shame from having sex with his hollow counterpart wash away with the liquid. Despite himself, he had enjoyed it.

Soon, Ichigo felt his eyes droop. He laid back, closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in his inner world. He spun around, searching for Hichigo and Zangetsu. The zanpakutō spirit appeared before him.

"Where's Hichigo?"

"He's on... 'Cloud nine'," Zangetsu stated dully.

Ichigo misunderstood. "I knew he was happy, but—"

Zangetsu wordlessly pointed above them.

Ichigo's eyes snapped up, watching Hichigo float on a cloud that was incidentally shaped like a '9'.

"Well, that gives new meaning to 'being on cloud nine'," Ichigo said, arching an eyebrow.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said, drawing the teenager's attention, "it's not fair that you pleasure Hichigo... and leave me out."

He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's naked torso, biting the back of his neck. Ichigo moaned, falling limp in his arms.

"Do you know all the spots?"

"Yes, I do. You will give me your ass, correct?" Zangetsu asked, nipping at Ichigo's collar bone.

Without waiting for an answer, his hand slid down to his own clothing and removed it quickly. His erection stood out as he pressed it against Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's own sleep-pants were abandoned carelessly.

Ichigo allowed himself to be guided onto Zangetsu's lap, his back flush with the man's chest. He quivered, anticipating the moment when the zanpakutō spirit would thrust into him.

Zangetsu slid his hands down to Ichigo's hips, gripping firmly. He jostled Ichigo, shoving his erection into his hole, sheathing fully inside him.

Ichigo arched his back and threw his head back onto Zangetsu's shoulder.

What Hichigo had done in the real world was nothing compared to this.

Hichigo awoke from the noise being generated by the two lovers. He peered over his cloud to see Ichigo riding Zangetsu.

"That's not right! Don't leave me out of that!" he shouted, furious.

He leaped off of his cloud, landing heavily in front of the two. He paused, eyes targeted on Ichigo's open mouth. He brought out his erection, nudging Ichigo's head towards it.

Ichigo, lost in pleasure, took the hard flesh into his mouth.

"I don't think you can deep-throat this, though," Hichigo smirked, pleased with his submission.

Ichigo sucked eagerly, his moans muffled as Zangetsu kept up his pace.

When Hichigo released, Ichigo's expression was one that the hollow wished to imprint on his mind forever.

Ichigo's eyes were glazed over with pleasure and Hichigo's cum dripped from his mouth. After a second, Ichigo swallowed it, eyes on Hichigo.

Hichigo collapsed on the ground, spent.

Seeing this, Ichigo found his release as well. His walls clamped down onto Zangetsu's penis, milking him of his seed. Ichigo fell forward onto Hichigo's lap, his head resting on the firm abdomen of his counter-part. All were fully satisfied.

--------------

"Ichigo, wake up!_Wake up_!!!" Kon gasped out as he struggled to prevent Ichigo from drowning.

The plush toy vaguely heard a door close downstairs. He instantly streaked out of the bathroom, crying, "Ichigo is drowning! Ichigo is drowning!!"

Isshin heard this and hurried upstairs into the bathroom, grabbing for his son. Isshin pulled Ichigo out of the water.

"Ichigo, wake up, now!"

Ichigo came to with a jolt, noticing his father's terrified expression.

"Are you alright?! You know better than to fall asleep in the tub!" Isshin yelled. "Don't kill yourself because of that hollow!!"

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" Ichigo growled, shoving his father away. "Why the hell would I kill myself?!"

Ichigo climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around him self. "Get out, you pervert!"

Isshin was thrown out, the door slammed in his face.

"Damn it! Why did he have to come in?" Ichigo hissed, his head falling forward against the door.

Zangetsu appeared behind him and pulled him into an embrace. His arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist, holding him firmly. "Just tell him. It will be easier if you do. If you wish, Hichigo can help you talk to your father. Anything to end this. There will be no more of you hurting yourself. That's Hichigo's job."

Ichigo laughed lightly, seeing the truth in that.

"Even if you were unable to awake when you were under the water, I would have done so."

Zangetsu disappeared, allowing Ichigo to pull some clothes on that he had brought with him to the bathroom. After he was dressed, Ichigo went to his bedroom, falling onto his bed.

He had no intention of talking with his father.

Hichigo appeared instantly. "You're not doing what Zangetsu said."

"I don't wanna talk to him about it," Ichigo stated, turning away from his hollow.

"Listen here, you whiny little pussy! Get off your ass, and talk to—"

Isshin burst into the room, spotting Hichigo. He turned to Ichigo, seeing his back turned to the hollow.

'_Why is his back to the hollow that had raped him_?!'

Isshin glowered at Hichigo. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm here because this pansy won't talk to—" Hichigo was unable to finish his sentence once again because a pillow smacked his face.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" Ichigo snarled, sitting up.

"I'm Hichigo. I live in that idiot over there," Hichigo said, gesturing to Ichigo.

With every insult, Ichigo's scowl deepened. Finally, he jumped up to tackle Hichigo but was unexpectedly thrown back by a kick to his chest delivered by his hollow.

Hichigo sat on Ichigo, keeping him in place.

"This is a little confusing..." Isshin said, hesitant. "I know that Ichigo is a vizard, but I didn't know that hollows could leave their host."

"What?! You knew that?!" Ichigo and Hichigo exclaimed simultaneously.

"When your hollow is out, he has no reiatsu of his own... Very odd," Isshin muttered, analyzing Hichigo closely. "So he is your hollow?"

Seeing Ichigo nod, he stood up straight, addressing Hichigo. "If I find out that you hurt him badly with your sexual play, I will kill you, got it?"

"_Tch_. You can't kill me without killing King here," he said, smirking as fear took over Isshin's face. "Plus, I can't hurt him without getting into serious trouble with Zangetsu. He would strangle me and dumb-ass King wouldn't feel a thing."

Hichigo patted Ichigo's head mockingly, smirk widening. "Now what are you going to do,_Dad_?"

Somehow, Hichigo managed to make 'Dad' sound like an insult.

"Well, if you can't hurt him badly, and he lets you do that kind of stuff to him," he sighed, "have fun. Just don't wake the neighbors—or the town, for that matter."

Ichigo sputtered. "I don't let him!"

"Hichigo, come with me," Isshin said, a goofy smile tugging at his lips.

He dragged Hichigo by his arm, taking him downstairs.

"What the hell?!"

Ichigo rubbed tiredly at his temples, thinking about everything that has happened.

_'First, he was angry about the whole sex thing. Then, he was furious that it was a hollow and that he was in my room. Just a moment ago he was scared about how he couldn't kill Hichigo without killing me. And just now, he accepted this whole thing and even took Hichigo to talk to him!'_Ichigo thought, frustrated.

"This isn't right," he growled, staring at his door.

All he could do was wonder if this was a dream or a different reality.

"That was weird. Your father didn't just accept your sex life, did he?" Kon asked as he crawled out from under Ichigo's bed.

"Looks like it. Anyway, Kon, what the hell are you doing talking to my dad?!" Ichigo yelled, ripping Kon to eye-level by his mane.

"Your dad knows when I'm in your body, and he asked me about your hollow while you were gone earlier today!"

Ichigo snarled and began to give Kon his worst beating yet.

------------

"Now, I think you're a type who likes S&M. I'm right, aren't I?" Isshin asked as he got logged onto the computer. "I'm going to help you do it safely, whether you like it or not."

He typed something into the search bar, standing. "Sit here, look at these sites, and tell me what you want."

Hichigo was forced into the chair.

"I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call."

"Right… This is strange—Hey, I can use that on Ichigo!" He exclaimed, eagerly looking through a website, writing down names of toys and the sizes he would need. "Lucky for 'Kingy-poo' I know his sizes."

Isshin reentered the room in five minutes, eyes widening at the long list Hichigo had made. "Don't go over-board with it!"

Isshin snatched the list, scanning it.

"I need to write one more item," Hichigo growled, seizing the paper.

He scribbled one more thing onto the list before waving it in Isshin's face. "There. Quick question, though. How long before I can get some of these items?"

"I can get some of them tonight," he said, pulling out his wallet to see the amount of money it contained. "Well, I'm gonna get going. If Ichigo asks where I've gone, tell him I went to a friend's house and won't be back for two hours. Don't let Ichigo see you on this site or let him fall asleep. This does not mean you can fuck him to keep him awake. Do you hear me?"

Isshin grasped a handful of Hichigo's hair, ripping his head backwards to look into his demonic eyes. "One more thing: Let Ichigo have your ass once in a while. It'll help him become more willing when you want to take advantage of him."

With these final words, Isshin left.

Sometime later, Ichigo found his hollow on the computer. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking at this website. It explains different positions, but this one looks very painful," Hichigo said as he pointed to the screen.

"What?" Ichigo asked, peering over Hichigo's shoulder at the screen.

"It's called fisting. You stick your entire hand in someone's ass or vagina with your fingers straight and held closely together. Once inside, close your hand into a fist and start thrusting."

"Tell me you will never do that," Ichigo swallowed heavily, nails biting into Hichigo's shoulder.

"I won't. I want to fit back into you again," Hichigo assured, leering.

He turned away from Ichigo, searching the Internet again.

Ichigo flopped onto the couch and turned on the television.


	5. Chapter 5 edit

"Well, I will get the pizza in an hour and a half. I guess I should start getting some of the things on Hichigo's list," Isshin said, unfolding the list to read it.

_1. Black leather cock ring_

_2. Clover clamps_

_3. Black mini-whip_

_4. Pinwheel_

_5. Dripping candle_

_6. Two bare spreader bar_

_7. Panther leather collar and cuffs_

_8. Leather body bondage harness_

_9. Ball gag_

_10. Three piece cock ring and ball divider_

_11. Whipper tickler_

_12. Tethers_

_13. 36" leather leash_

_14. Lust loops_

_15. Love web_

_16. Spinning sex swing_

_17. Interchangeable double ringer_

_18. Three gates of hell metal and leather_

_19. Six foot whip_

_20. Collar tourist restraint_

_21. Vibrator with remote controller_

_22. Dick-ball-gag_

_Note: Need tons of lube and ear plugs for you because I'm going to make this bitch scream._

"What the hell?! Even I haven't heard of some of this stuff!" Isshin grumbled, walking into the first store he saw. "That hollow is a really kinky prick, isn't he? ...Does that make Ichigo kinky, as well?"

Thinking on this, Isshin browsed through the bondage section of the store.

--------------

'_How am I going get this past Ichigo_?' Isshin thought, creeping up to the Kurosaki Clinic with a bag of sex toys and a box of pizza. '_Ah, the back-door! I'll let Hichigo know where to find it later_.'

Isshin placed the bag of sex toys at the back door, entering normally through the front. He found Hichigo in his same spot at the computer and Ichigo watching television. '_Well, at least they aren't fucking_.'

He watched with amusement as their noses lifted into the air at the smell of pizza. "Alright, come get some pizza!"

He took the pizza into the kitchen, closely followed by the two identical teenagers. He retrieved plates for all of them and sat in one of the chairs at the table. Hichigo and Ichigo followed suit.

"So, Dad, how did you know that I'm a vizard?" Ichigo asked, opening the box for a slice of pizza.

Isshin was about to answer, but he was interrupted by the hollow.

"Why does this taste better than before?" Hichigo wondered, happily devouring his pizza.

"It's fresh," Ichigo and Isshin stated simultaneously.

"Ichigo, your hollow is very odd. He doesn't act like a hollow at all."

Ichigo tapped his foot, waiting for an answer to his first question.

"I'm a shinigami, Son. I am Kurosaki Isshin, ex-captain of the Tenth Division. Now, who wants soda?"

The teenagers raised their hands, dumbfounded.

"Here," Isshin said, handing cans of soda to them.

""Wait! Wait one minute! You're a shinigami and ex-captain. What does that make me?"

"An asshole," Hichigo retorted, stealing a slice of pizza from Ichigo's plate.

"It makes you a true blood shinigami," Isshin answered.

"Hey, do you have any family in the Soul Society—not including Ichigo's mom—and are they shinigami?" Hichigo asked, reaching for the last slice of pizza.

Isshin noticed this and slapped the hollow's hand, stealing the pizza for himself. "Yes, I do. And, yes, they are shinigami. I won't tell you who they are, though."

"So, where did you go for two hours? Don't say 'I was waiting for the pizza,' either," Ichigo asked suspiciously, setting their plates in the sink.

"I went to talk to a director of the celebration in two weeks time. You're signed up for the Day of the Dead."

"Bastard!! You make plans about your own life! Not mine!" Ichigo snarled, throwing his father against the wall.

Hichigo snickered to himself, noticing the glare Ichigo sent him.

"In three days, you are going to get fitted for your clothes for the celebration. Come on, Ichigo, you're a shinigami. You can use konsō at the soul burial for all the lost souls. Now, time for bed, you two! And no fucking! I need to sleep tonight, so stay quiet, alright?"

Ichigo gave his father a final glare, storming out of the room.

Hichigo finished his soda. "So, where is it?"

"Out on the back steps. I got most of it, and I will have the tools out for you," Isshin whispered, climbing the steps.

------------

Waking up at six o' clock in the morning, Hichigo knew that Isshin was gone and Ichigo would be asleep for another hour or more. He crept downstairs, finding the bag on the back steps as Isshin had said, along with tools he would need for his hanging harness. There was a note on the tools.

It said:

_There is a secret room you can use to set up your 'toy' secretly. Go to the closet in the hallway and to the back wall of it. Pull a string on the upper-right corner, and a door will open up for you. You will see a syringe on the table. This is a sedative that will keep Ichigo unconscious for thirty minutes. _

_Call me 'Dad', _

_Isshin_

Hichigo gathered up the tools and his bag of toys, collected the syringe from the table, and went to find the room Isshin had mentioned. Once inside, he scanned it quickly, finding it to be an office. He set his things down and began to work on preparing everything.

Twenty-five minutes later, Hichigo tested the completed harness. It held his weight easily. The hollow hid the syringe behind his back, hearing Ichigo in the kitchen. He hurried down the stairs, leering at Ichigo as he searched the cabinets for something.

Hichigo crept up behind Ichigo, ready to inject the sedative into him. Ichigo turned around, eyes widening at the sight of his hollow. He opened his mouth to say something, and Hichigo took his chance to stab Ichigo's upper arm with the needle.

"You bastard... Why?" Ichigo breathed, falling to the ground, unconscious.

Hichigo pulled Ichigo's shinigami badge from his pocket, releasing the teenager's soul. He picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder and turned to find Kon standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Hichigo smirked, dropping Ichigo to tackle the plush toy. He smashed the badge down onto Kon's head, catching the soul pill. He inserted it into Ichigo's human form, watching as Kon gained control.

Hichigo slung Ichigo over his shoulder again, motioning for Kon to follow him as he walked upstairs. "Follow me. It's time for some real fun."

Kon jogged to keep up with Hichigo. "Where are we going? And what kind of fun requires Ichigo being unconscious?"

"It's only temporary. He'll be up and bitching in about half an hour," Hichigo drawled, showing Kon the room behind the closet wall. walking up to the trap door that was still open from before.

"Hey, where did this room come from?" Kon asked as he followed Hichigo down into the dark office, spotting the hanging harness. "What's that for?"

"It's fun for us. Not him."

Ichigo was dropped onto the floor. His clothes were removed quickly. "Kon, come here, and help me lift this fat bastard into the harness."

Hichigo, aided by Kon, strapped Ichigo into the harness.

"Let's see what we don't have," Hichigo said, reading his list of items. "No number 4, 14, 19, or 22."

The hollow found that Isshin had added in his own notes to the list.

_1. Black leather cock ring_

_2. Clover clamps_

_3. Black mini whip_

_4. Pinwheel (Why a child's toy?)_

_5. Dripping candle_

_6. Two bare spreader bar_

_7. Panther leather collar and cuffs_

_8. Leather body bondage harness_

_9. Ball gag_

_10. Three piece cock ring and ball divider_

_11. Whipper tickler_

_12. Tethers_

_13. 36" leather leash_

_14. Lust loops (I have no idea what this is.)_

_15. Love web_

_16. Spinning sex swing_

_17. Interchangeable double ringer_

_18. Three gates of hell metal and leather_

_19. Six foot whip (I will never give this to you.) _

_20. Collar tourist restraint_

_21. Vibrator with remote controller_

_22. Dick-ball-gag (You don't need two. Plus, they don't sell them.) _

_Note: Need tons of lube and ear plugs for you because I'm going to make this bitch scream. (Gave you your lube, but there will be no making him scream like a bitch. Well... not too loud.) _


	6. Chapter 6 edit

"Tch."

Hichigo rifled through his bag after crumpling up the list and tossing it over his shoulder. He pulled out his toys one by one, opening them. A bottle of lube was opened next. The liquid coated the vibrator, which was shoved up Ichigo's ass. "What's wrong, Kon? Don't you think this will be fun?"

A smirk was sent to Kon, who was unresponsive.

After five minutes of prepping the unconscious Ichigo, Kon decided to speak.

"What are those for?"

"This," Hichigo said, gesturing to Ichigo's mouth, "is a ball gag. It will keep him quiet. This," he pointed to Ichigo's cock, "is a three piece cock ring and ball divider. It will make him harder for longer. The best part is that he can't release with it on."

Hichigo snickered to himself at the thought of his torture. "This," he held up a remote control, "goes to the vibrator."

A feathery stick was held up. "With this, I can make him really suffer. It's a whipper tickler."

Hichigo dug through his bag, finding clove clamps. "Oh, I almost forgot to put these on."

They were clamped down on Ichigo's nipples.

"Why do you have a candle in all of this?"

"That's for later. Put it over there with the black mini-whip. Now, Ichigo will start waking up in about five minutes. Let's think of ways to make Ichigo as hard as a rock."

Before Kon could say anything, Hichigo interrupted. "We are going to have sex in front of him. If you want my dick to slid in easy, you better start lubing yourself now. Also, put your pants back on after you're done with that."

Ichigo awoke five minutes later, dizzy and nauseous. "You... bastard... What did you do? I'm... going to... kill you."

Ichigo felt like he was floating. '_What was in that needle_?'

His eyes roamed up Hichigo, who was seated before him. "What are you planning?"

The shinigami's strength came back to him, and he struggled against his restraints. "What the hell?! Damn it, let me out of this thing!!"

"Don't even try it, Ichigo," Hichigo purred, smiling widely down at Ichigo. "This will be fun. Be quiet and relax. Plus, enjoy the show."

"No! I won't be quiet! What the hell is in your hand? What show are you talking about? Where did you get all this stuff? Why am I in this thing?" Ichigo hissed.

"You ask way too many questions. Shut the hell up, King," Hichigo stated, walking out of Ichigo's sight.

"No! I said I won't be quiet!"

"Yes, you will," Hichigo said, showing Ichigo the ball gag.

His mouth instantly snapped shut.

"Now, open wide," Hichigo cooed.

Ichigo shook his head wildly.

"So be it. I'll make you open your mouth."

His finger pressed down on the remote control, turning it to its lowest setting.

Ichigo arched, opening his mouth in a strangled cry.

The gag was instantly stuffed into his mouth and secured. "That's much better."

The vibrator was turned off, and Hichigo reveled in the hatred in Ichigo's face. He picked up the whipper tickler and brushed it against Ichigo's foot.

Ichigo struggled to kick at his hollow, his laughter muffled by the gag. His face flushed red from the lack of oxygen.

Hichigo noted this with unrestrained glee, stopping while Ichigo caught his breath. Once he was sure Ichigo had collected enough air, he tickled Ichigo's foot again. After a while, Hichigo threw the toy down. "Okay, I'm done with that. Time to fuck. Come here, Kon."

Kon sidled up to Hichigo and kissed him full on the lips.

The hollow gripped Kon by his hair, spinning him around to face Ichigo.

Kon knelt, taking Ichigo's erection into his mouth.

Hichigo watched a redness spread over Ichigo's face as Kon eagerly lapped at his cock. Once he was satisfied, the teenager was hauled up.

Hichigo ripped Kon's pants down his hips, releasing his erection. He squeezed it, watching Ichigo continue to struggle against his restraints. Hichigo put his lips to Kon's ear, whispering, "Don't touch his erection."

At Hichigo's smirk, Ichigo warily watched them.

Kon was forced forwards, hands on Ichigo's legs.

Without warning, Hichigo thrust in to Kon.

He let out a cry of surprise, which was replaced with a moan.

Hichigo developed a steady pace to thrust into Kon. He glanced up at Ichigo, finding him to be as hard as he liked. However, his eyes were not on them.

The thin metal connection between the clamps was yanked on.

"_AAAHH_!" Ichigo screamed out, arching at the pain. '_I'm going to kill you, Hichigo! You will die_!'

Kon yelped out as he hit his orgasm, crumbling onto Ichigo.

At this, Hichigo released his seed inside of Kon. Showing not a bit of fatigue, Hichigo moved Kon to the chair. "Now, it's time for your torture, Ichigo."

The vibrator was turned onto its lowest setting.

Ichigo felt the toy vibrate inside him, and he was ashamed to find that he liked it. His eyes were on Hichigo's fingers as he moved the switch higher and higher, increasing the intensity of the vibrations until he cried out in pain, unable to find his release.

Hichigo placed a finger on the tip of Ichigo's erection, stroking slowly. "This will be fun, and you will have one Hell of an orgasm at the end."

The whipper tickler was retrieved.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of it. "What are you going to do with that?!"

Hichigo merely grinned at the muffled words. He didn't know exactly what was said, but he could figure it out by Ichigo's facial expressions.

The feathers were thrust against Ichigo's foot and twirled lightly.

Ichigo jumped, feeling the feathers brush up his leg, helpless laughter escaping him.

Hichigo tickled the feathers against Ichigo's cock and balls, leering at Ichigo's face. Finally, after going over Ichigo's navel and side, Hichigo allowed his king to breath.

If he passed out from a lack of oxygen, the fun would be ruined.

"Kon, go get a match for me."

Kon guilty let go of his erection, nodding. He hurried into the kitchen to grab a book of matches, returning to Hichigo in no time at all.

Hichigo stood behind Ichigo, holding a candle. He accepted the matches, ripping one out. He struck it against the sandpaper until it was lit. The flame jumped to the wick of the candle. He blew the flame of the match out, once again taking his place in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at the flame in horror. "Don't you dare burn me! Don't you dare!"

The candle was held over his cock and tilted so the wax could fall on his quivering flesh.

Ichigo's muffled scream sent pinpricks of pleasure through Hichigo. "You're fine. It's just a sex candle. It has low temperature wax."

Tears rolled down Ichigo's face as the wax dripped on him.

Hichigo licked them, scowling. "Fine. No more wax on your dick. I'll drip it on your stomach and chest."

He tilted the candle over Ichigo's abdomen, hearing a moan come from his captive lover. He peeled the dry wax off of his cock, pleased that the candle was working on Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped as the cool air curled around his cock after the wax was removed, sending new sensations through him.

Hichigo turned the vibrator up, grinning widely as he listened to the noises that Ichigo made.

Ichigo's frustration was intense. He was hard and couldn't find his release.

"Do you want me to remove your three piece cock ring and ball divider?" Hichigo teased, blowing out the candle and turning off the vibrator.

All Ichigo could do was whine as the vibrations stopped and the toy was pulled out. He wanted to find his release.

Hichigo thrust his cock up into Ichigo's ass, making his frustration short-lived.

Hichigo thrust in and out, his movements becoming faster and harder.

Ichigo could feel his hollow moving inside him. He was feeling both ecstasy and agony. He loved Hichigo's cock inside him, but his own cock was painfully hard.

Hichigo stiffened, and, with a final thrust, released himself inside Ichigo.

Ichigo cried out, tears rimming his eyes at the lack of pleasure. He lifted his head to find Hichigo removing the toy that prevented him from release.

"Kon, come here, and suck him dry," Hichigo commanded with a smirk.

Kon knelt in front of Ichigo, his mouth hovering over Ichigo's cock.

"Just remember that he'll cum fast and hard."

His mouth had taken only half when Ichigo came with a scream.

To Ichigo's surprise, it was the best release he had ever had. It took him several minutes to come down from his orgasmic-high. He panted, glowering at Hichigo. "You bastard... What made... you think... that... I would... enjoy this?"

"Admit it, King. You liked it, and you know it. You want down, now?" Hichigo grinned, knowing that Ichigo had liked everything.

Well, with the exception of the wax on his dick.

"What do you think?" Ichigo snarled. "GET ME OUT OF THIS THING, NOW!!"


	7. Chapter 7 edit

After climbing down from his hanging harness, Ichigo struck his hollow in the face. "That's for the wax. And this," he growled, hitting him again, "is for whatever was in that needle."

"Our dad supplied the needle and gave me direction on 'how to use it right and safely' on a note that he left," Hichigo said as he grabbed Ichigo and pull him into a embrace so he would stop abusing him. "Plus he said to call him 'dad,' too."

Ichigo leaned on Hichigo's chest. "Where do you get the stuff?"

"Dad bought it for me. I gave him a list," Hichigo explained, showing him the list.

"I think I need to thank him for that," Ichigo grumbled, gesturing to the comment Isshin had left about the nineteenth object on the list, the six foot whip.

"He might have not gotten me that, but he did get me a mini whip."

"He did not!" Ichigo exclaimed, jumping out of his hollow's warm embrace.

"He did so!" Hichigo smirked, retrieving the mini whip from the desk. "See, it's only a foot and a half long, but it will still hurt."

"_KON_!! Get out of my body!!" Ichigo yelled for his body.

Hichigo waved mockingly, dropped the whip, and disappeared to the up-sided world.

Ichigo relaxed all day long with no interruptions. It was about six o'clock when his father came home with dinner in his hands.

"Ichigo, are you hungry? I have fish 'n' chips!" Isshin said as he entered the house.

"Why did you give Hichigo all that stuff?" Ichigo asked as he stole the food and started towards the kitchen

"Well, did you want him to make some the stuff and it be harmful to you, or me buy it and be safer for you?"

"...Still, you didn't need to do that," Ichigo muttered.

"By the way, when you go to get your hollow's gigai stop at the store on the fifth and second street to get your costumes for the Day of the Dead ceremony."

"What gigai? And for whom?" Ichigo asked, mind racing.

"What's up?" Hichigo appeared, taking a plate for himself.

"What gigai is he talking about?"

"Oh, that. I asked Urahara to make me a gigai," Hichigo shrugged, biting into the fried fish, making a face of disgust.

Ichigo waved a sauce for dipping in front of him.

Hichigo coated the fish with it gratefully and wolfed it down.

He watched with furrowed brows as the sauce was placed out of his reach. "What?"

"When did you plan on telling me about this?" Ichigo asked, holding the sauce hostage until his answer was given.

"The day after tomorrow," Hichigo waved his hand dismissively. "Why?"

"Bastard! Stuff like that I need to know beforehand!" Ichigo glared.

Hichigo stole the sauce and ate peacefully, shrugging again.

"Fine. Be that way. If I have do this 'Day of the Dead,' and you're getting a gigai, you can help out, too."

"What?! No! Why do I have to?!"

"If you don't do this, then I'll play my card."

"Ooh!! You're going to play that card!" Isshin cackled, leaping behind his white-skinned son.

"Just agree with him! You don't want him to play that card!"

"What card are you talking about?" Hichigo muttered, eyes on Ichigo.

"The 'no sex' card! I bet Ichigo can out-last you in not having sex for who knows how long!" Isshin whispered, careful not to let Ichigo hear what they were talking about. "All the women and men that are in Ichigo's family can go without sex for one to seven—"

"Days?" Hichigo interrupted.

Laughing at his new naïve son, Isshin replied, "Days?! Oh, boy, no! Years! One to seven years!"

"_YEARS_?! There is no way someone can last that long without sex!!" Hichigo shouted, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that card. And I can last a long time. Can you, Hichigo?" Ichigo asked, pointing a chip at Hichigo. Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "So, what is it going to be? One night at the festival, or no sex until you make it up to me for leaving me to do this by myself?"

If Hichigo could look paler, he would have right then and there. "Damn it," Hichigo sighed in defeat. "You win. I'll go to the damn festival with you."

"Great! I made an appointment for you, as well, Hichigo!" Isshin declared, bouncing as he grabbed his food to eat in his office.

"Ichigo, your's is at 12:30 o' clock, and yours," he said, gesturing at Hichigo, "is at 1:45 o' clock. Urahara said that he is changing your coloring. Eat well, you two!"

They watched in silence as he left.

"Well, we should get ready for bed. I'm taking a bath, and you're not invited to come," Ichigo grumbled, climbing the stairs to the bathroom. He stood behind the door for a moment, listening intently for footsteps that would signal Hichigo's disobedience. When none were heard, Ichigo turned on the hot water for his bath.

Ichigo sank into the tub, sighing as the hot water soothed his muscles. Without realizing it, he slowly fell asleep, slipping down into his inner world.

"Ichigo, I will not allow you to drown. Please, do not concern yourself," Zangetsu reassured as a panicked look began to cross Ichigo's face.

"So, what can I do for you?" Ichigo asked, glancing around, wanting to get back to his shower. He didn't notice Zangetsu undressing.

"Ichigo, remove your clothing, and allow me to fuck you," Zangetsu commanded, gripping Ichigo by his chin.

Despite how startled he was by the command, Ichigo removed his clothing slowly as if he was performing a strip-tease. He grasped the bottom of his shirt and slid it up his body, revealing his tan, muscular chest. He took a step back when Zangetsu reached for him.

Once he had removed his shirt and was completely naked from the waist up, he wiggled his hips slightly for two reasons: He wanted it to be a more erotic sight for his viewer, and his cock ached from lack of attention.

The shirt was tossed in Zangetsu's direction.

Zangetsu was impatient. He tackled Ichigo to the ground and ripped off his pants. "That will be enough of that, Ichigo. I'm hard enough without you doing that," the zanpakutou spirit growled at the teenager, who was struggling under him.

The sudden appearance of Hichigo caught their attention. His mouth dropped open at the sight of a naked Ichigo under an equally-naked Zangetsu.

The interrupted lovers glared at Hichigo, and Ichigo turned his head away, huffing angrily.

Zangetsu easily tied the hollow up with spirit ribbon, and he was forced to watch as Zangetsu began to fuck Ichigo roughly.

"Wait! Why the fuck am I tied up?! I want to join in the fun!!" Hichigo cried. "Ichigo, tell him to untie me! Ichigo!!"

"N-No! This is... _ahh_... punishment for—Oh, _God_—this morning!" Ichigo spat out with difficulty as Zangetsu increased his speed.

"But, you hit me twice, and I have a bruise on my jaw! Isn't that punishment enough?!" Hichigo struggled with the ribbon, eyes on the couple.

Ichigo let out a particularly loud moan, ignoring Hichigo.

"_Hey_! _Answer me, damn it_!"

"You heard what Ichigo said. You will be quiet and behave yourself until Ichigo is satisfied. Next time you want to play with your toys, let him know first," Zangetsu answered calmly, feeling close to his release.

"W... Who said there will be... _mm_... a next time?"

"Please, don't deny it, Ichigo. You enjoyed most of it. Plus, you can use the toys on him."

Before Ichigo could reply, Zangetsu crushed their lips together, swallowing up the scream that was ripped from his throat as the zanpakutou spirit emptied his seed into Ichigo.

Hichigo's lips trembled as he fought the urge to cry. The realization started to sink in. Ichigo was pissed off at him for this morning. The hollow had just thought it would be fun. He didn't know that Ichigo wouldn't like it at all. "I promise not to do that again without your permission! I'm sorry for hurting you so bad! Please, forgive me!"

Hichigo's head hung down in shame, hating the weakness he was showing.

"That's all I wanted to hear, but no sex for you tonight," Ichigo panted, enjoying his release.

Zangetsu kissed Ichigo's chest affectionately, wrapping his arms around the teenager possessively.

"Tomorrow, though, I'm putting you in that harness," Ichigo smirked.

Hichigo perked up, answering with a smirk of his own.

"Deal. And you can use that wax. You can put it anywhere you see fit," Hichigo promised as the ribbons released him. Instead of jumping up to swing on a cloud, he woke up in the tub in Ichigo's body.

A grin curled his lips, and he continued with the bath that Ichigo wasn't able to start. However, he hissed when pain bit at his penis. There was a large blister on it, and the hot water wasn't helping it. "Why didn't he say something before?"

Hichigo used his hollow healing powers to repair the damage.

After the bath, he crept to the hidden office in the closet, searching for the candle. When he found it discarded on the desk, he was angered to discover that it was a normal candle, not the sex candle he had asked for. "No wonder he was hurting so bad."

Hichigo stifled a yelp when Isshin surprised him by grabbing his arm.

sorry about the slight hichi ooc but,…oh hell its my story and I'll do what I want. I wanted hichi to have more feeling then the one in his dick.


	8. Chapter 8 edit

Hichigo leaped away in shock. "Don't do that!"

"Why are you in control of my son's body?" Isshin asked suspiciously.

"Ichi was in the tub again, and he went to his mind's world. Zangetsu put me in charge for now," Hichigo answered nonchalantly. "But I have a question for you."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Where did you get this candle?"

"At the sex store. Why?"

"Did it say 'safe for sex'?"

"I didn't read it. Why do you ask?"

"This is a normal candle that burns hotter then the sex candle, and I used it on Ichigo! It burned him badly!" Hichigo shouted, heaving the candle at Isshin.

"Is he all right? How bad is it?"

"I have healed him already. Don't worry about it."

The ringing of a phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" Isshin answered after digging his cellphone out of his pocket. "_Really_, now?"

Hichigo raised an eyebrow at his 'father's' change in expression.

"Yeah, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Bye," Isshin hung up the phone. "I'll leave Ichigo a note and tell him in person later. Behave yourself."

Zangetsu showered butterfly-kisses on Ichigo's neck and collar bone, careful not to leave any marks.

That was Hichigo's job.

"_Aah_… Zan…get... _mmm_… su... What… about… my… _nnnaaaghh_… body?" Ichigo panted as Zangetsu touched him.

"I have Hichigo in control, so don't worry about it," Zangetsu paused in his kissing to speak, hearing a whimper from Ichigo. He moved down the teenager's body to nip at his side, delighting in each moan and gasp.

Ichigo bucked his hips, desperately needing attention in his lower region.

Zangetsu ignored the attempt to persuade him and dragged his tongue down to Ichigo's abdomen, tracing the muscles.

Ichigo moved his hands down to pump himself, but his hands were bound in spirit ribbon above his head. "No!" Ichigo whined, arching his hips.

"Now, now, Ichigo, it's not nice to jump ahead of me. You will find release soon enough." With that, Zangetsu nibbled on Ichigo's inner thigh, forcing a yelp of pain and pleasure from him. He slowly blew warm air on Ichigo's already throbbing cock. That little motion earned him a moan and an arch of the back from the shinigami. Finally, he placed a butterfly kiss to the tip.

Ichigo screamed out in ecstasy when he released his seed. He lay panting in post-orgasmic bliss. But it didn't last long; Ichigo's cock was growing hard again.

"You know, you make him beg tomorrow to find his release," Zangetsu informed Ichigo.

"I can, and I will," Ichigo smirked. However, it wavered when he felt incomplete. He wanted Zangetsu inside him.

"What do you need, and how badly you need it?" Zangetsu taunted.

"I want you to fuck me! No, I need you to fuck me! Please fuck me hard!" Ichigo arched his back invitingly.

"So impatient. I suppose I'll have to teach you some patience. Now, behave, and get ready for this," Zangetsu pushed a seeded finger into Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo spread his legs widely, wanting it deeper. He moaned and bucked his hips, struggling to express to Zangetsu that he didn't want teasing. He wanted the man to fuck him.

Zangetsu knew what he was doing, and he was waiting for Ichigo to cease his impatience.

Ichigo paused in his movements and whined as Zangetsu did nothing.

When Ichigo finally calmed himself, having figure out what Zangetsu wanted, the zanpakutou spirit thrusted his finger in and out of the tight hole, purposely missing the teenager's prostate. Using his other hand to restrain Ichigo's hips, he added a second finger in, continuing to miss the prostate.

When a third finger was added, and the prostrate was never touched, Ichigo whined.

The torture went on for about ten minutes.

Zangetsu was determined to teach Ichigo that he couldn't have everything when he wanted it. Finally, when he was satisfied, Zangetsu removed his fingers and forced Ichigo onto his hands and knees. Placing himself at the loose hole, Zangetsu prepared to thrust in.

Ichigo whimpered eagerly, causing Zangetsu to stop and bend down to whisper, "I see you haven't learned your lesson yet, have you?"

"Sorry, Zangetsu. Please, start when you're ready," Ichigo murmured.

"Don't let it happen again," Zangetsu scolded before he thrust himself into Ichigo to the hilt, slamming into the neglected prostrate.

Ichigo was light-headed and couldn't handle the feeling, collapsing on the ground.

Zangetsu's cock fell out, so he forced Ichigo back up and thrust back in, keeping a firm hold on his hips. His movements were slow but hard.

Ichigo was in heaven, and he was painfully hard. Being fucked as hard as he was now made up for it, but the slow pace wasn't helping him. He wanted it faster and harder, but he was afraid of Zangetsu quitting altogether.

A whimper escaped the shinigami, making him freeze in fear.

"I see. You want it harder and faster, don't you?" Zangetsu asked, pausing in his thrusting.

"No," Ichigo murmured meekly.

"Liar."

The thrusts increased in both speed and intensity, shooting them towards their releases.

Zangetsu relinquished his hold on Ichigo, and he landed on the glass of the building. Zangetsu himself dropped to his knees weakly above Ichigo, panting.

When he had caught his breath, he waited for Ichigo to do the same.

"Damn, how long have I been here? I have homework to do." Ichigo grumbled. "And speaking of this, that damn festival is making me go to school on Sundays for the next two weeks."

"Don't concern yourself about the work; it is easy enough for you to do in one hour," Zangetsu assured dismissively.

"That's not the problem. It's the poem or short story I have to write," Ichigo sighed.

"Again: don't worry about it. Hichigo has started on your homework, and he will finish that for you," Zangetsu said, sitting. "So, relax, and let Hichigo know that you appreciate what he is doing for you, such as healing you and the bit of homework he's doing right now."

Ichigo gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, I will." With that, Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in control of his body.

Hichigo glanced around confusedly at being pushed out of the body.

"Hey, sorry about that," Ichigo apologized with a bow of his head.

"No, it's okay. It just surprised me, that's all." Hichigo waved off the bow.

Standing up, Ichigo said, "Thank you for healing me and doing that God-forbidden homework I had."

"It's alright. I'm glad to help, _King,_" Hichigo smiled. "Now, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Trust me, okay?"

"Whatever it is can wait until I'm done with my homework."

"It needs to. I need to get it ready. See you in about an hour," Hichigo waved, disappearing.

About an hour and a half later, Ichigo finally completed his work. He glanced over at the bed hopefully, eyes drooping.

Suddenly, the presence of his hollow mingled inside his body. "Oi, _King_, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yeah... Where to?" Ichigo yawned. He felt himself being pulled into his mind's world.

"We're here," Hichigo whispered excitedly, tugging Ichigo towards something.

"What?" Ichigo muttered, turning around. The sight that greeted him surprised him greatly.

A huge bed contained black sheets and pillows with a black canopy with red trimming. It stood on four hand-carved cherry wood posts.

"Come, and sleep in my arms all night long," Hichigo grinned, extending his arms, beckoning for Ichigo to come forward.

Ichigo smiled tiredly, and they climbed into the bed together, falling asleep instantly.

Zangetsu stood on a nearby building and smiled at the two sleeping teenagers, knowing that Ichigo was happily away in dreamland, and Hichigo had done one hell of a good job on his writing assignment.


	9. Chapter 9

Isshin came home about three in the morning and when he got in. He started to think of a way to make up for what he did. After a half an hour of writing an apology letter to Ichigo. Folding the latter till it was third of it original size. Then starting to tap the pen onto the deck thinking a way to show that he really didn't mean it. And then "I've got it," Isshin stood up with his pointing his finger in the air. Jumping back into his body and walked out the door.

After fifteen minutes of walking to a 24 hour store. Going though the aisle and grabbing things here and there. After he was done shopping; he went home. Looking at a clock and it read 4:35. "I only have hour and half to get it done." Putting the stuff in the kitchen; then grabbing his letter and walked it to Ichigo's room. Quietly opening door and went in. See that he didn't need to do that because Ichigo was in his minds world. Placing the letter on the desk and walk back to the kitchen.

Taking the stuff out of the bags onto the counter. Then he got to work on what he was planning. About hour and half later Isshin was done and has set things up. Going back into Ichigo's room and try to wake him up. "Ichigo it's time to get up." Isshin was lightly shaking Ichigo's shoulder. "Come on, get up, time for breakfast." Hoping that had reach Ichigo inside.

Zangetsu heard Isshin call Ichigo out of his inner world. Walking to the bed and saw Hichigo had wrapped his arms Ichigo's waist and Ichigo's head was on Hichigo chest. Both very much in a deep sleep. Getting closer to them; he could see that they were dreaming.

(Hichigo dream)

Hichigo was seating on his throne. Watching Ichigo jumping around in a playboy bunny suit. Then jump to a large swing with his legs wide open. So king Hichigo can see what belongs to him. Watching Ichigo having fun as he flipping up-side down on the swing. So his head was under his seat. Then he notice that Ichigo was chewing on one of his bunny ears.

Ichigo was looking at him with lustful, needing eyes. Jumping off his swing that he was playing on. Hopping to a long cloth that hung form the ceiling. Wrapping an arm around it and started to run, then jumped as he span around hanging off of it. Slowly sliding down to the ground till his slide on the ground and stop right in front of his king.

Ichigo notice his little fun had caused his king to have a little problem. So he would have to fix that. Getting on his hands and knees as his king pulled out his hard cock for him to suck on. Grabbing his king's cock with his teeth; then engulfing it in one gulp. Started to deep throat his king off.

Hichigo had grab two handful of orange hair. Forcing Ichigo's head down as he pushes up. Only letting go for air and gagging. Till his release into Ichigo hot, sweet mouth and Ichigo swallow the whole load in one gulp.

(end of Hichigo dream)

Zangetsu saw a big smile on Hichigo face. Moving in "Hey Hichigo, wake up, time for school."

"I don't go to school, king does." Hichigo was he snuggle more with Ichigo.

(Ichigo dream)

Ichigo was lying next to the river with his dead mother. Crying for her not to go.

Then Hichigo was standing next to the crying child. Knowing this is a nightmare. You see Hichigo can enter into Ichigo's dreams. "Hey, no more tears, ok." Hichigo tried to calm his king down. But all that did was made kid cry louder and harder. Picking up his king into his arms and then he started to sing a song called 'lullaby' by josh groban.

"Hush now baby don't you cry, rest your wings my butterfly, peace will come to you in time, and I will send this lullaby, know thou that I must leave my child, but I would stay here by your side, and if you wake before I'm gone, remember this sweet lullaby, and walk through darkness, don't you ever stop believing, with love along, with love your find your way, my love, the world as turn the day to dark, I leave this night with heavy heart, when I return to dry your eyes, I will send this lullaby, yes I will send this lullaby, oooooooo."

Ichigo cries slow down to a sniffle all the way to swollen dry eyes look at him. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

Hichigo just smiled at the child knowing that Ichigo doesn't remember him; as he dreamed earlier memories. "Time to wake Ichigo; you need to go to school."

The dream world slowly faded into the darkness. Till Ichigo woke up.

"hhhmmm" Ichigo said as he strech his muscles out of there sleeping state. "Why are you waking me up for? And thank you for the help with my nightmare." Ichigo whispering the last part.

Hichigo smile because he heard every word. "your pops want you up for school."

"Damn," Ichigo said as he got up and bow to Hichigo for the wonderful night sleep, then left for the real world.

Ichigo again got out of bed to get dress. As he was dressing; he saw a letter on his desk. Opening the letter to see it was from his pops.

_Dearest son of mine;_

_I am deeply sorry for the candle mix up. You have every right to be angry at me, not Hichigo. He wrote down the right items and I grab the wrong one. I'm glad the Hichigo healed you. If you can find a way to forgive me, please do. _

_Your deeply sorry, sadden father,_

_ Isshin_

_p.s. please forgive me please, please, please, please my favorite son of mine. I will beg loudly on my hands and knee at school today._

Ichigo look at the letter and read it three times trying to figure out. What is going on?

"There is a sex candle that has a low temp burn and a regular candle burns a lot hotter." Hichigo said as Ichigo jump. "Jump much?" saying this with a grin because of his dream.

"Not snick up on me!" Ichigo said turning to face in partner.

"It a little thing calls reiatsu. You can sense it." Hichigo starting to tease Ichigo at the lack of control and sensibly. Then he crushes his lips onto Ichigo's. Trying to burse them so he would go to school with swallowed lips.

Ichigo pushes him away, "don't start. I have to go to school and I need to hit someone down stairs."

"Ok, let's see what's for breakfast." Hichigo grab Ichigo's hand and drag him out the door.

"Hey Hichigo where did you hear that…" didn't finish his sentence, because he saw what was for breakfast. "Wow, pops you are sorry if you made this." Ichigo as he sat down at the table.

Hichigo join him by sitting next to him. Looking at chocolate coved strawberry pancakes with whole strawberry on top. "Wow is right." Hichigo started to grab a stack of pancakes, but he gave them to Ichigo then himself.

After eating well hmmm fatting breakfast. Ichigo fell for school on a freaking Sunday.

Walking to school on a Sunday was depressing.

"You know king, I could hit in school for ya. All you be doing is sitting in the auditorium. Listening to the teachers read the other entire story that the students has done." Hichigo said inside Ichigo's head.

"No, no thank you anyway. I have to rate them and be nice about it to." Ichigo sighed.

"Damn that sucks, they force you to listen and you have to be nice about it." Hichigo sigh like Ichigo did. "I can all ways talk to you."

"True," Ichigo slump his shoulders down a bit. "Thank you." He said straitening up again.

Sitting himself in the back before his teacher made him move to the row with his class mates. After four hours of listening to the short stories and poems and Hichigo rude comments to most of them. Sometime Ichigo tries not to laugh at Hichigo comments.

"What is love?

Love is an emotion,

A silly emotion,

Is only a sign of weakness?

But love has much power,

If used right power of love can be great,

If your heart is it the right place.

This was done by arrow head." Said one of three teachers reading everything.

"See yourself happy

With a love

Unstoppable

Young woman

All day I daydream

To rid of life in this time

No pain, no set backs

Nothing

I will keep on daydreaming

Until

Life ends forever

This was done by flower power." Said by the same teacher.

"see me now,

hear me now,

hold me now,

feel me now,

I have just one wish,

just one

To live a happy, loveless life,

See me heart,

Hear me heart,

Hold me heart,

Feel me heart,

I have just one wish

Just one

To live a happy, loveless life

If you see me and my heart

Please, please

Grant my one wish

If you hear me and my heart

Please, please

Grant me one wish

If you hold me and my heart

Please please

Grant my one wish

If you feel me and my heart

Please, please

Grant me one wish

For I can't live without you.

Was done by Shori Ichi." Said by another teacher.

"Hichigo is that what you wrote?" Ichigo ask his other half.

"Did you like it?" Hichigo ask.

"I do, thank you. Did you writ that for me or,"

"Yes I did then it fit your homework that you had." Hichigo said as he smiled to himself.

"Well thank you and I think you can put me back into that harness later." Ichigo blush says he said this. "Or maybe," Ichigo grin at the thought that he kept away from Hichigo.

"Or what? Tell me, tell me! Tell me, damn it!!!" Hichigo was going nuts as he couldn't find out what Ichigo was talking about.

"By the way where did you learn that song?"

"What song are you talking about?"

"The one is my dream about a lullaby?"

"Oh that one, well I heard your mother singing it as she was…" Hichigo didn't finish it because he didn't know who to tell him. "How about I tell you later after I get laid again."

"Ok but I'm in school." Ichigo trying to convene his lover.

"Go to the bathroom at the other end of school. No one will be there. They all are here right?" Hichigo trying again to get laid today. More like now, at lease the next twelve minutes.

"Fine you win, as long as I don't get caught." Ichigo said as he asks his teacher to use the bathroom. And let her know he'll be awhile.

Walking downs the halls to the other end of the school and he ran into a teacher.

"What are you doing here?"

"To use the bathroom."

"And the one by the auditorium is no good for you?"

Think real fast and knowing that he's the health teacher. "I have a hard on and I don't want people coming in and out of the bathroom while I'm jacking off." Ichigo said throwing the teacher off.

"Oh is that all; ok enjoy yourself and don't take to long, alright." The teacher said and left it at that. "Oh one more thing. When was the last time you jack off?"

"I say about 4 to 5 weeks ago." Ichigo said was in truth.

"Hey king you lied." Hichigo pop in his two cents.

"No he said jack off not fucked."

"Sneaky bastard." Hichigo said grin as he was about to get laid.

The teacher looked at Ichigo for a minute then he grab the boy and run to the bathroom on the top floor at the other end of school. And throw the boy in the room. "My god boy, you poor, poor thing. When was the last time you had the house to yourself?"

"In about four to five weeks. I have two sisters and my father works out of the house. And I have a curfew that has me home by 7PM, why?"

"A health teenage boy like yourself needs to at lease once every two weeks." Then he throws Ichigo into the bathroom and shutting the door on Ichigo.

on to 9.5


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo landed on the floor

Ichigo landed on the floor. "Wow that was easier then I thought."

"No kidding. Now let's fuck."

"Ok let's go." Ichigo said as he pulled down his pants.

And Hichigo did the same thing. Pushing Ichigo up against a wall and place Ichigo's foot on the sink. Hichigo turn on the water so his fingers nice and wet. Then he put his fingers into Ichigo and started to straight his tight little hole. "No sex in a day or so makes you nice and tight." Hichigo whispered into Ichigo's ear, and then he pushes himself into Ichigo all the way in to the hilt.

Ichigo bit his lip to stop himself for screaming out. Much to his hollow dismay, but they were in school and he don't need the health teacher coming in on them. To help with the need to scream, so Ichigo grabs Hichigo's shoulders to steady himself with.

Hichigo just kept on thrusting in and out of his lover ass. Feeling Ichigo ass tighten up with thrust that he did. Biting Ichigo collar bone to leave marks all over it. Grabbing Ichigo's cock and started to pump it hard as he can while holding Ichigo's ass up. Then they both release about five seconds apart of each other. Hichigo disappear to Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo clean himself up at the sink that Hichigo left running. Then turn around to leave.

"Um Ichigo… who was that…" Mizuiro pausing in talk cause he was busy texting his girlfriend.

"_Goods thing he can't see me, huh Ichigo."_ Hichigo said before he releases this little fact.

"If you are worried about me talking on what," pausing again to texts again, "happen today, don't. I won't tell anyone." Mizuiro said as he again texting his girlfriend.

"Um that was Hichigo. He's my inner hollow and… well…" Ichigo started to trail off trying to think of something.

"I see so those monsters that you fight are called hollows right."

"Right," Ichigo said as he nodded.

"And that hollow is different because he has a human form, right."

"Yes and no, you see we used to be one soul but something happen and we were ripped apart."

"That makes sense," Mizuiro was typing on his phone again, "so you were doing a complex form of masturbation."

"Ok change the subject, why are you here?" Ichigo trying to forget what had happen.

"Two hours ago I was board out of my skull. So I left for the bathroom and told the health teacher that I needed jack off, because I hadn't in three weeks to the date. That's why I'm here." Mizuiro said as he close the phone and put it away. "So should we go back to the auditorium now?"

"Yeah let's go." Ichigo opening the door to leave and for Mizuiro to get out so Ichigo could be himself and the yell at his hollow.

So they both walk back to the auditorium. To finish the rest of the day in boredom.

After what seem like eternity. Ichigo came home to a dinner being ready to eat. Sitting down at the table staring at a small turkey with all the trimmings, mash potatoes, corn on the cob, and devil chocolate cake with whole strawberries on top. Ichigo's mouth was watery at the site.

Not only Ichigo, but so was Hichigo staring at the table and thanking what ever god is out there. That he doesn't eat souls but human food.

"But pops you didn't need to go…" muffle sounds was heard as Hichigo clamp a hand over said mouth.

"Thank you pops this look great. Can we start eating or are we waiting for someone?" Hichigo said hoping to eat sooner then later.

"Well I was waiting for you two, but I see Ichigo isn't hungry." Isshin said taking away Ichigo's plate.

"Invredtat."

"What? Hichigo let him go." Isshin said hoping Ichigo could clear up on what he said.

"I said," looking cross at his hollow, "I never said that.

So they sat at the table making fun of Ichigo.

After dinner about two to three hour later. Ichigo mind was in the gutter to say the lease. And that train of thought was giving him a hard on. So he got up and walk to the kitchen. "Hey pops," trying to hide his erection from his dad. "Is um the um…" he was unable to ask him about the harness.

"Its still up and go for it. Just make sure some one clean up afterwards." Isshin said handing him whip cream, chocolate sauce, and more strawberries. "Go and fuck my son. I'll be a sleep soon so no screaming ok, Ichigo." as he patted Ichigo's head like he was five again.

"Bastard." Was all he said before he hit the man into the wall.

Hichigo look up for a minute to see Ichigo hit his father and went back to read a book that he found.

Ichigo walk to the hallway and stop at the door frame. "I'm horny," was all he needed to say to see the fastest thing on earth move. Before Ichigo could blink Hichigo was behind him trying to pull him to the stairs.

"Well we need to fix that, don't we?" Hichigo grin at the thought of fucking soon be doing.

"But we need the harness so you're going the wrong way."

"Alright let's get you in the harness."

"Who said I was going to be in the harness? I'm putting you in the harness. Remember what you said that next time?"

"…"

"Come on it will be fun, I promise." Ichigo said pulling his other half to the trap door.

After getting Hichigo down stairs and was now looking at the harness.

"How are we going to get you in it?"

"You just strap me in. I'm strong enough to hold up my body weight." Hichigo said with a grin that could beat the Grinch's grin.

"Well so can I but SOMEBODY stab me with a sedative, then hung me up." Ichigo said in his defiance.

After ten minutes of strapping Hichigo in the harness. "Alright let's get started." Pulling out the whip cream.

"But Ichi, I don't like whip cream."

"You will." Ichigo said before place some whip cream on Hichigo's chest. Then started to lick it clean off.

"Ya you're right, I love whip cream." Hichigo moan to Ichigo to keep going.

"And you," lick, "said you don't," lick, "like whip cream." Ichigo was enjoying the whip cream but he wanted chocolate now. Leave Hichigo for a minute to get the three ring cock ring and turtle shell ice cream topper. Placing to cock ring Hichigo's cock which earn him a growl from Hichigo. Then place the chocolate sauce on Hichigo's cock.

Hichigo jump as he felt the cold stuff hit his cock. "What are you doing?

Smiling to him self, "how many licks? Does it take, to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

"What!?"

"One, two, three, crunch, three licks." Then he kisses the tip as it was an apologetic for biting it.

But Hichigo didn't mind but the cock ring has to go. "Ichigo please take the cock ring off, will ya. I need to release badly."

"No and for asking me, I'm making you wear the gag." Moving to get it, and then return to face him. "Open Hichigo it's only fair."

Hichigo knew his was right, but he'll by damn if he gave in that easy.

"Come on, Hichigo you said I can do whatever I please. And I please to gag you and make you suffer a bit. So open wide." Ichigo trying to get Hichigo to open up.

"Find but you have to make me." Then Hichigo stock out his tongue which Ichigo caught.

"What did you say? I thought you said I have to make you open your mouth, right." Ichigo said as he pulled down on that defiling tongue of his. Then moving in and bit Hichigo's tongue. Which made Hichigo to open his mouth, and then Ichigo move the gag into place. "Now was that so bad."

Hichigo looked crossly at Ichigo and nodded his head in response to the question. Hichigo started to suck on the gag to help with the pain of his abuse tongue.

Ichigo had found the tickler. When he turned around, he had an evil smile across his face. That even he, Hichigo was afraid of.

Ichigo started to twirl the tickler between his thumb and his pointer finger. "What to do with this?" looking into Hichigo's eyes and saw fear in them.

"_Damn he's going to use that on me. Please not the inner-upper thigh. Please not the inner-upper thigh." _Hichigo started to chant in his head.

Ichigo just thought he'll use it till he found a good spot to work on. _"I could try his foot, like what he did to me. Maybe his cock; no their not HIS spots their mine. Where is the spot that he will hate me for?"_

"_His upper-inner thigh_." Zangetsu spoke.

"Really?" Ichigo looked at Hichigo with a devils grin. "His upper-inner…" Ichigo didn't need to finish saying it.

Hichigo just shook his head no.

Ichigo just nodded his head yes and grinning at the thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo brought the tickler close to Hichigo's upper-inner thigh and even lightly

a.n. I reread my chapters to see what I did and to keep the flew of things. I'm really an evil bitch aren't I? so to my readers the tickler is here.

Ichigo brought the tickler close to Hichigo's upper-inner thigh and even lightly. Making the thigh jump away from the tickler. "So Hichigo should I be nice, or be like you. When you had me in that thing."

"Be hif. Be hif." Hichigo said though the gag.

"If I guess on what you said? I say that you said to be nice, right?"

Hichigo nodded his head.

"I see; why should I?" Ichigo asked as he threatens to tickle him.

"Becas mou ma are hif ham." Hichigo said through the gag.

"What!?" Ichigo look a little confuse.

"_He said because you are the nice half."_ Zangetsu said again with-in his head.

"Did he now, Hichigo what makes you think that I'm the nicer half?" Ichigo ask; as he places the tickler on Hichigo's knee. "Let me guess. You thought that I'm the nicer one because you're the bitch, right?"

"ICH." Hichigo scream into the through gag. As Ichigo move the tickler slowly across his inner-upper high.

"Ok I'll be 'NICE' as you put it." Ichigo said, as he moves the tickler away, and then he throws the tickler over his shoulder. "Now what can I do to you?" stopping to think, "I know I'll do this." Ichigo move his mouth over Hichigo's cock and started to deep throat him.

Making Hichigo groan in pleasure as he resaves deep throat from Ichigo's mouth. He really wished that the cock ring had been burning in hell right now. Hichigo tried to move his hips up to push his cock deeper into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo stop when he was tired of sucking on a cock that will not come. Then he sucks on his fingers to make them slick with saliva. Placing his middle finger at the tight little hole of his darker half. With a push his finger was surrounded by tighten walls. Thrusting his finger in and out of the newly finger fuck hole. Adding his pointer finger with his middle finger and started to scissors criss-cross his finger to stretch out Hichigo's hole.

Hichigo kept on moving his hip trying to help Ichigo find his sweet spot.

"_Ichigo find his sweet spot. When you do, he'll be ready for you."_ Zangetsu said to Ichigo who was lost in how to prep one's ass. _"Move your finger around to he jumps. It should be around your finger tips."_

"_Ok I'll do that. Thank you Zangetsu for your help. Please don't tell him."_ Ichigo said to Zangetsu.

"_But Ichigo, Hichigo is the one tell me to tell you that you suck at this and you need to find his sweet spot. Then he would want to kill you for the cock ring that is still holding on tightly to his now throbbing cock." Zangetsu said so Ichigo could get on with it._

"Sorry about that Hichigo. Let's find that spot of yours?" Ichigo said moving his fingers trying to find that sweet, fun, spot.

After searching for about a minute Hichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when Ichigo found his spot. "So there it is. The spot that makes you jump." Stop to look at the harness that Hichigo was strapped into. "Well if you could jump." Saying it, just to piss off Hichigo.

Because right now Hichigo wanted three things; one that damn cock ring off, two something in his ass, and three to punch Ichigo in the face for the cock ring and tickler. He could feel Ichigo's fingers rubbing and pinching his sweet spot. He never thought about pinching the sweet spot. _"I'm going to get him back and boy that cock ring will not come off. He is going have to fine a way to release with it on. And I don't care if Zangetsu don't like it. I'm going to make him pay for this."_

"_Hichigo be nice, Ichigo is learning and he is doing things that you did to him. Plus don't hold your breath." _Zangetsu said to get Hichigo to calm down and to get ready for the first thrust.

"_What are you...," _Hichigo stop talking as Ichigo ram himself into his ass. _"I see why."_

Ichigo found himself losing control just by thrusting into him. But after a few deep breaths. He did mange to control himself for a little while longer. Thrusting in-and-out of Hichigo's ass trying to hit the sweet spot but he is finding it very hard. He thought it was just the position that he was in. but he kept on trying. Even in a difficult position Ichigo still found himself coming to his end. After a few more thrust Ichigo release inside of Hichigo not-no-more virgin ass.

After a minute or two Ichigo pulled himself out of Hichigo's ass. Then he walks away from a very piss off Hichigo. Who still is wearing the cock ring? Ichigo came back with a pair of scissors in his hands.

"We both will be happy with this." With that Ichigo cut the three rings, which fall to the floor. Then Ichigo kissed the tip and then started to pump Hichigo. Who release after the five pump of Ichigo's hand. Then Ichigo remove the gag so Hichigo could breathe better.

Still breathing hard, "why did you cut the rings? I was going to make you pay."

"I thought as much. So I cut it, and ended the torture now. And you looked so happy when it was off of you too. Now how about I get you down." Helping Hichigo out of the harness, "you know we can burn the tickler too."

"No that's my toy. And I'm going to torture you with it. And damn that Zangetsu for telling you were to put the tickler." Hichigo was mad at that fact and the fact Ichigo broke one of his toys. "Damn it! Don't break my toys. I already lost two toys. The cock ring and the sex candle. No more toy breaking."

Ichigo just watch Hichigo throw a hissy-fit like a four year-old. "You know, you are acting like a four-year-old."

"So what, I don't care if I do. It's not like I could have stop you anyway." Hichigo said putting on his clothes.

"You know, you are an idiot." Ichigo said after he got dress.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?" Hichigo yelled at Ichigo, who has already left the room. Hichigo ran after him. "Why did you call me an idiot?" Hichigo said was he grabs Ichigo's shoulders. Then he spun Ichigo around to talk to him face to face. "You just not fuck me then call me an idiot, and then leave with out telling me what your problem is."

Ichigo looked at Hichigo for a minute. "If you can not see it, then, why should I tell you?" Jerking away from him and walked till he turns back around. "And when you tell me, why I think you are an idiot. Then we can have sex again with you on top. Being seme sucks can't see why you like it so much."

"Because I'm not a bitch, like you." Hichigo yelled up the stairs at Ichigo. "That bitch is getting on my nerves." Then Hichigo disappear back to the up-sided. Turning around to see Zangetsu standing on his pole. "Bastard! Why did you tell Ichigo where to put the tickler?"

"Because you torture him with all those sex toys. Plus you are an idiot." Zangetsu said getting off of his pole.

"What you too."

"How did you get here? That is your only clue." was he said before he left the dumbfounded hollow.

"What the hell? That's not a clue."

"Gooooood moooorning ichiiiigoooo." Isshin came crashing in.

Ichigo jumped out of the way in time. "Damn it old goat. One day you are going to hurt someone."

"But son I have a note, so you can give to your teachers to be excuse for half of the day. Remember you and Hichigo are getting him his gigai and to be get your costumes for the festival." Isshin shoved a note into Ichigo's face.

Snatching note away from the old goat. And started to read it.

Please excuse my son for his costumes fitting at 12:30 this afternoon. They had requested to see him at 11:45 for rules and steps. Since he miss it yesterday.

_Isshin Kurosaki_

"And when am I supposed to get Hichigo's gigai?"

"11:45 is for you to get his gigai. Any more questions?" Isshin said plopping himself on Ichigo's bed.

"Why did you sign us up for this? And why are you on my bed?" then he smirk thinking of a way to get rid of the old goat. "You do know those sheets need to be clean." Turning around to act embarrassed about saying those kinds of things.

"Firstly you are shinigami and you can send them to Soul Society. And even before you ask why can't I do it? I'll be up at the hospital helping out in the ER. Secondly you did not have sex last night because you and Hichigo are fighting again. So why is he an idiot?"

Ichigo look like a deer in headlights, being caught in his lie. "He might be listening and if he wants sex again. He'll need to tell me why I think he is an idiot."

"You better get ready for school or you'll be late." Isshin got up and left the room.

"Damn!" Hichigo said as he appeared on Ichigo's bed. _"I was so close in getting the answer too. Stupid king making me going through this shit."_

"You're not getting the answer that easy." Yelled back at his hollow. "Go back I need to get dress for school."

"It's not like I haven't you naked before."

"It's not that. It's that you will get a hard on and I have to deal with you all day and night. Till your brain starts working again and tell me I think you are an idiot. So please turn around so I can get dress and not worry about you and your hard on."

Hichigo did what he was asked and turn around.

Ichigo got dress and went downstairs and saw his sisters eating there breakfast. After he ate he left for school.


	12. Chapter 12

Time seems to slow down and it was about to stop

Time seems to slow down and it was about to stop. He had left the note on the teacher's desk and wait till time for him to leave. And Hichigo was not helping.

"_Hey king, what do you think my gigai will look like? Have you been to this thing before?"_ Hichigo just kept on asking questions all morning.

"I have no idea what your gigai will look like and yes ten years ago with my mom."

"_So what was it like?"_

"I don't remember much because I was little and had a bed time of 7 o'clock and my mom had two little girl no older then two. So I left after an hour or so. All I remember is a big bon fire."

"_Is it just me or is time going backwards?"_

"It's just you." Looking at the clock and it read 11:39. "Damn six minutes. This will take forever."

"Kurosaki you are excuse for the rest of the day." The teacher said seeing he was just starring at the clock.

"Thank you." Ichigo said with a bow and left to go get Hichigo gigai.

After they left the school grounds Hichigo appeared next Ichigo. "So are you sure about not remembering about it?"

"For the last time yes I'm sure that I don't remember a thing but a big bon fire. You know you could just go and check yourself, if you don't believe me."

"Why I'll find out in two weeks or even today at the fitting."

"Then stop asking me about it. Besides we're here. Go get your gigai."

"Welcome Hichigo and Ichigo. It's right inside, just go in it like you would when Ichigo goes into his body." Urahara said as he fanned himself on a breezy day.

"Ok," Hichigo said as he walked in.

Ichigo just stood outside for a minute or two waiting on Hichigo to come on out.

"I look like a human." Hichigo said as he walked out. His gigai was the same height and same hair color but that was it. His eyes were green, his skin was pale but not sickly pale. His nails were a normal color but could paint them later if he wanted to. He was dress in blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'eat shit and die' on the back. Plus he had a pear of black sneakers on.

"While you are supposed to blend in the human world not stand out like a sore thumb." Urahara said shooing the two teens off for their fitting.

Walking down the street where everyone can see you was making Hichigo little unease. "Hey king, why is everyone looking at me?"

"Well that's because of your hair. They see it as disrespect to authority, or a Yankee. But Urahara did make you look like my twin. I need to think an excuse on why we look alike. What are you looking at?" Seeing that Hichigo had stopped to look at a window.

"I'm just looking at these lizards in the shop-a-pet (desert style) store window. This one," he was pointing to a Regal Horned Lizard in the window.

"What about them?"

"This is the type of hollow I am.

"How do you know what kind of lizard, you are? Plus you don't look like that." Ichigo lowered his voice so no one can hear him.

"I just know what I am." Hichigo hiss back at Ichigo.

"Well you can't have one, because it's related to you. Come on we are going to be late for our fitting." Ichigo said as he started to pull Hichigo away from the window.

"Are you making fun of me? Because if you are. I will kill you." Hichigo allowed to be pull away and stared to walk with Ichigo again.

"Calm down, will you. I was just saying that you can't have a pet. Plus I have Kon and he is enough of a pet for both of us. I don't need more pets to take care of." Ichigo said as he walked down the road with Hichigo in tow.

"Kon is not a pet, but a mod-soul. Sure he is annoying and a royal pain in the ass. But he helps you when you leave your body untended for a lathy time. Or do you want your body to rut and be useless to you when you get back. I tell you now that this gigai feels like crap compare to your body."

"We here."

"What?!" Hichigo stop talking for a minute to look where he was. "Oh really, that soon. What a shame."

Ichigo just look at him, _"what do you mean by 'what a shame.'_ Looking at Hichigo with a worried look.

"_I mean nothing by it. I was just like talk to you like this." _

They broke their physic link with each other.

They both walked in. to be greeted by an old lady behind the deck. "Welcome to our store of parties and costumes. My I have your names, please." The lady opens her book to see if there was any in it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Kurosaki. We are here for a fitting for Sunday in two weeks." Ichigo inform the lady at the deck.

"Yes I see it right, here. Hichigo please come this way so I can get your measure and the coloring right." She got up and walked to the back and waited for Hichigo to follow.

Ichigo just sat down and read a random magazine on the table. It took 35 minutes for her to get Hichigo measures and now she is starting with his color.

"Will your hair be this white on that day?"

"Yes it will be this white."

"Ok then lets see." She holds up weird colors at first. Like a puke green then sea green.

"No greens please. I really don't think I look good in the family of green." Hichigo said hoping to go to another color.

After another 35 minutes all the colors were pick out. "I will have you costume ready in one week please come back at the same time for finally fitting." She wave Hichigo and goodbye and then wave Ichigo to come in for his measure and color.

After an hour and ten minutes Ichigo was release from that mad woman and her bad taste in colors chooses.

"How did it go?" Hichigo ask as he eats a triple scoop chocolate mint chip ice cream cone.

"How do you think it went? And where did you get the money for that ice cream cone?" Ichigo looking at the ice cream like it was a good idea.

"With this," he hold out Ichigo's picked wallet.

Grabbing his wallet to see how much is left and saw that the hollow just bought ice cream and nothing more. So he walked away to go get his own ice cream cone.

After another five minutes of waiting for Ichigo. He came back with his own triple scoop chocolate, chocolate mint chip and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream cone with strawberry and chocolate jimmies on top.

"Alright lets go home." Ichigo said while licking his ice cream cone.

They stop to finish their ice cream before going into the house. Neither didn't want to hear Isshin whining about them having ice cream and not bring him some.

After they finish, then they went inside and was greeted by Isshin foot in both of their heads. Sending them both out the door. "Don't come back with out my ice cream cone." Then slammed the door in their faces.

"Well that's one way to get out of not hearing him whine about not having an ice cream cone." Hichigo said sitting down on small porch in front of the door. "So you can get whatever it is that old goat likes, so we can go back in."

"Sure why not, I guess that I'll get some other sweets while I'm at it." Ichigo said while walking away knowing that his hollow will follow too.

"Hey wait for me," jumping up from his spot on the porch and started to run after Ichigo.

"So what are you planning on getting anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe some chocolate and hard candy to suck on."

"What kind of ice cream does that idiot want?"

Walking into a store, going to the freezer. Opening the door and pick up toasted coconut sesame brittle ice cream.

"What the fuck? Who in there right mind will like that shit?" Hichigo ask as he was turning a pretty shade of green.

"My dad, and don't ask why he likes it." Ichigo walked up to Hanataro to pay for the ice cream. "Shit can you grab cones from aisle seven?" He asked Hichigo as he stands in line.

"Sure why not if it means that we leave sooner." Hichigo walked to the aisle seven to get the cones. Then he came back and handed him sugar cones.

"Hey Ichigo-san." Looking at Hichigo then move in to ask Ichigo about him. "Who is he?"

"Who him?" jabbing a finger at Hichigo, "he's just my hollow in a gigai."

"Oh ok, if you say he's ok then it most be ok." Handing Ichigo his paid things.

"Ya good bye Hanataro. See you next time." He wave at him. Then he and Hichigo walked out and went home.

Another note:

1I'm guessing here

2 it is a Häagen-Dazs™ flavor ice cream


	13. Chapter 13

So they started home again that day

Sorry for the mixed up here is the real chapter 13

So they started home again that day. Till Tatsuki came running up to them, "hey, Ichigo wait. Sensei forgot to get you your book for a book report due two Fridays from now."

"Oh thanks." Taking the book from her, "any idea what's it about?"

"Nope I haven't started to read it yet. But I do know it's a play. She said it would be a very good idea to finish it by this Friday, because they are airing it on TV at 7:30 that night."

"I hope it's good."

"Me too," stopping to look at Hichigo for a minute before asking Ichigo who he is and why he looks a lot like Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, who's this?"

Looking over his shoulder and saw, it was Hichigo, which she was talking about. "Oh him. He is just my inner demon in his own body. Do you think he can pass as my cousin?"

"No he as pass as your twin. So why do you have your own body now? And how is that possible?"

"I don't know how it works, I know it just does. Plus I been behaving myself, so why not?" Hichigo said as he cross his arms over his chest. "Plus how you know that I'm not his cousin?"

"Because I've known Ichigo for what now?" pausing to think, "about 11 years now. Right Ichigo."

"Sounds about right. Plus I think Orihime said she might of mention it to her little while ago." Ichigo walked up to his house with Hichigo and Tatsuki on his tail.

"Oh really why does she know?" Hichigo just walk in as if it was his house.

"Because you wit, she was seen me with your mask, remember now." Ichigo said as he holds the door for Tatsuki.

"Thank you, Ichigo. So where is your dad? I thought that's why you two were at the store in the first place?" Following the two in the kitchen and sat the table.

"It was, but I have no idea where he is now?" Ichigo said as he put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Hey king, do you know the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"Ya, why do you ask?" Ichigo walk over to the couch and saw that Hichigo was reading the title of the book. "Well, you will have to read it to find out." Seeing Hichigo open the book and started to read it. "After I'm done. I'm the one writing the book report remember." Stanching the book away from his hollow half.

"Tch be that way, I'll make it where you can't read in peace." Hichigo said crossing his arms and turning around to show his back to Ichigo.

"_Be nice Hichigo, or you will be on at no sex string here; and if you did find out why you are idiot. He can extend your dry spell that you are so enjoying; so much." Zangetsu spoke for Ichigo because of Tatsuki was here._

"_Fine, the pissy king can have his way then."_

"_Why don't you read it with him or while he is asleep?" now Zangetsu is trying to calm a storm._

"_Why didn't I think of that!?" Hichigo thought. _He tilts his head and just stares blankly at the wall. En evil smile came across these lips. As Hichigo thought up a way to know what happens in the book and have Ichigo work on his 'book report'.

"_That is another way too. Just remember that he will need to stop to write and to sleep."_

After dinner Tatsuki left the two sets of twins and went home.

"I'm going to do my homework." Ichigo said then went up-stairs.

"I'm gona go and be board on his bed." Hichigo said not wanting to answer the girls' questions.

After thirty-minutes or so. Ichigo pick his book to start reading for that damn report.

"Hey since, I what to know what it is about and you need it for a book report." Hichigo pause for Ichigo answer.

"And so what do you want to do when?" Ichigo spinning on his chair to face him.

"Read it to me," Hichigo said with a grin.

"Why should I?"

"Because I won't bother you and you can remember it better that way. Plus I know that you'll be stopping for writing and sleeping. Or I can read it you." Adding the last part in knowing that would get him to hand over the book.

"Are you series?"

"Yes!!" Jumping off the bed and grab the book and open it to page one. "Get your paper and pen ready, 'Mr. Utterson the lawyer was a man of a rugged countenance that was  
never lighted by a smile; cold, scanty and embarrassed in discourse; backward in sentiment; lean, long, dusty, dreary and yet somehow lovable.'" Hichigo started reading the book.

Both of them sat back-to-back on the bed. As Hichigo read the book as Ichigo write down notes. Only speaking when he needed the page number and when it was time for bed.

It was like this for four nights and Hichigo did finish the book.

"It almost sounds like us, what do you think?"

"Ya, but now you are much nicer.

"Can I get laid now?"

"Nope, you still didn't answer my question yet."

"Brat," Hichigo looked away from Ichigo, then back at the book. "By the way Ichigo, you're not planning on killing yourself, are you?"

"Dumb ass, why would I kill myself for? If you are talking about the book and what Henry Jekyll did. No, I don't see myself dieing any time soon."

"Good and I won't let you die either."

"Now I need quite. So I can write up this report. Yuzu said she and Karin are going to the movies. Why don't you take them?" Ichigo said as he sat at his desk.

"What kind of movie, I'm not going to watch a girly movie."

"No, no it's not a girly movie."

"How do you know that?"

"Karin is going and she'll be damn, if she is going to watch a girly movie."

"ICHIGO GET DOWN HERE AND GO WITH YOUR SISTERS!!" Isshin yelled up the stairs.

"Please Hichigo, go." Ichigo look at Hichigo with a puppy eyes and a pouting lip.

"Alright, alright I'll go but you owe me." Hichigo said as he pointed his finger in Ichigo's face.

"I'll give a clue to my question." Grab that irritating finger that was in his face. "Just go already."

"Find, I'm leaving and if the movie better not suck, or I'll be raping your ass tonight." Hichigo left the room by slamming the door.

"Whatever." Ichigo just looked at the back of the door. Turned back to looking at the book in his hand. "Well Hichigo I did think about killing myself not to long go." Said no more then a whisper; so no one could hear him. "But I'm glad you've change." With that, he smiled hoping that Hichigo can answer his question so he can get laid already.

"_So what is his clue going to be?" _

"Good question." Ichigo said leaning back in his chair. "What will I tell him?"

"_Don't forget your book report."_

"I won't, thank you." Ichigo turned back to his report and started to write out the outline for his report.

**MEAN WHILE **

"So Hichigo, what movies do you want to see?" Yuzu asked their escort.

"Nothing to girlish." Hichigo said in reply.

"I want to see a comedy?" Karin told the both of them.

"Like what?"

Karin looks at the listings in the paper. "How about "50 First Dates"."

"That sound like a chick flick?"

"It is." Karin said coldly then turns to Yuzu. "And you?"

"That's sounds great, but Hichi-nii-san wouldn't like it."

"And your point is?"

"What is your problem? What did I do to you?" Hichigo stop walking and place his hands on his hips.

"Its not you I have a problem with. My problem is with your kind. Heartless, curl, bloodthirsty, beastlike, animals; did I miss anything?"

"Not really, but I'm not like them. I wasn't created in the same way!"

"Oh really; how then?" Karin turned around and glared into Hichigo's eyes.

"I was born from the fall part of your nii soul. In other words, I am your brother."

"What do you mean fallen part of my nii soul?" Yuzu asked.

Karin just glared even harder then before. "How?"

"When Ichigo was training to go to soul society. His chain of fate was cut and 72 hours later, he was turning into a hollow. Then Zangetsu; his sword; help him by finding his shisigami power. By doing that, most of his soul was saved. However, the part of soul that was not saved was turned into a hollow, and that's how I was born."

"How do we fix that? How can we kill you?"

"Karin that wasn't nice." Yuzu grabbed onto Karin's arm.

"Ya Karin it wasn't, but I don't give two rats ass about what you think about me, anyway. Just know that if I die; so does Ichi-nii-san. We are one soul, we need each other to live or we die with each other. One cannot live without the other. Do we understand on what I just said?"

"It can't be. Please say it not so."

"So now that I crushed your hopes. What do you two plan on doing now?"

"To make you life a living hell."

"Karin be nice." Yuzu said looking worried, that Hichigo might do something to Karin because what she has been saying.

"Ichi-nii-san has beaten you to it. In addition, Yuzu do not look scared for your sister. I will not hurt her."

"Alright I want to see the Wall 'E'." Karin said as she turns around to face Hichigo.

"What's it about?"

"A robot that falls in love and goes to outer space to save her and bring back the humans to the earth."

"No, not going to happen." Hichigo cross his arms in front of his face like Ichigo's does in the same situation.

"Ok how about My Little Ponies the movie, or Pokemon the tenth movie." Karin started to read the movie listing.

"Are you trying to kill me here?" Walking as if he doesn't want to go.

"Or we can watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"No that's too scary." Yuzu jump on Karin and Hichigo to show how scared she was.

"How about I make a deal with you Yuzu. We go see the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and I'll go and watch whatever other movie you want. Plus you can close your eyes and ears during this movie."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Ok it's a deal and the movie is Don Kon Doje the movie."

Hichigo made a face of disapproval, knowing what Ichigo went through with this guy. He was not happy about seeing a movie about the damn ass man. "I would rather watch My Little Ponies or Pokemon." Hichigo said this, under his breathe.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"King I'm going to kill you." Hichigo said was he slip into the world on it side.


	14. Chapter 14

Hichigo waited for night fall the Friday to 'talk to his king' about this dry spell that he was force to endure for the whole fucking week. The school day was going too damn slow for his taste. But will have to wait till tonight. Tonight he will make Ichigo pay for this shit he is pulling.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It's been five days now sense Hichigo got laid and his hand is no longer working for him. And he has to wait till night fall too. "King, I need to get laid so what about you and I, fuck like bunnies for a few hours till the sunrises."

"No, you have not answered me why I think you are an idiot. And till you do, your hand will be enough." Ichigo said before he was tackle and they both ended up in Ichigo's mind. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I had enough of your games. Tell me, what is your problem? Even with Zangetsu 'so not helping clue' how did I get here and your clue 'return to here and back;' did not help me out one little bit!"

"Well if you were not an idiot then you would have seen what they meant." Ichigo said as he sat down on the side of a building.

"Well the only thing that I could think of I could of return to this world before you cut…" Hichigo just realize why Ichigo has been calling him an idiot. "Damn it, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I see it before? That meant I could have been laid days ago."

Ichigo just looked at his partner in disbelief. That bastard only likes him for the sex.

"Hey king, why are you dreaming about your mother's death? You have been having that same dream all week."

"What? Why would you know about that and why would you care?" Ichigo said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean 'why do I care?' damn it king, do you think that I only use you for sex? Now who is the idiot?" Hichigo sat behind his king and put his arms around Ichigo's chest. "The only way to keep you calm in that one dream. Is if I sing you a lullaby."

"That's you. You're the one that sings to me in that dream, why?" Ichigo said while lending in to Hichigo's embrace.

"Why? Because you hate that memory and I like to sing and your mother voice is pretty."

"How did you now what my mother sounds like?" Ichigo looked up at Hichigo.

"By your dreams and memory, and you didn't know your mother sang that song before she died.

"No I didn't know that. Thank you for letting me knows that." Ichigo close his eyes as Hichigo hands move down his chest still he found a lonely little nipple. Then jumped as Hichigo pinch the darken skin.

"Maybe this no sex thing was a good thing; look on how sensitive you are." Hichigo stop to pull Ichigo's shirt up over his head to revile his tan chest. Then he starts biting down on Ichigo's shoulder hard enough to make sure to leaves a love mark.

"I thought we were talking about my mom's death. Not to be in your sexual fantasy."

"Well I answered your question on why I'm an idiot and I'm horny as hell to bout. Now how are you going to fix that?"

"Well I could do a strip tease." Ichigo slide out from under Hichigo. After that he return into the real world and waited for Hichigo to show up. When he did then stood up for the bed and pushed Hichigo onto his bed.

"Since, you already took my shirt off. I guess I will strip for you; then I will take off my pants slowly just to torture you. What do you say H...ichi…go." Ichigo said as he lean forward just enough to kiss the tip of Hichigo's nose.

"Well I say you're on bitch. Make me hard as a rock." Hichigo sat on the bed to watch the little show.

"Now, how can I make you hard as a rock, if you already are?" Ichigo said crossing his arms around his waist.

Hichigo just shrugged his shoulders as a reply.

"Then I guess I don't to take off my pants then." Ichigo said while turning around and started to walk away with his hips swing back and forth.

Then Hichigo got up and grabbed Ichigo's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Where do you think you're going, my berry-chan."

"What?! Don't you start calling me berry-chan, you prick." Ichigo tried to get away with that comment.

"Where do you think, you going berry-chan?"Hichigo said right before he bit Ichigo hard on the back of the neck.

"Ouch, damn it Hichigo don't bite me like that, and stop calling me berry-chan!" Ichigo again tried to get away from the biting demon.

"But why? Isn't it your nickname?" this time Hichigo lick the bite mark to see if Ichigo would react. Which he did; a nice long shiver. "So how about we go back to the bed and fuck like bunnies till the sun rises." Hichigo said as he pulled along Ichigo to the bed.

Ichigo just let himself get dragged along to the bed, till Ichigo came up with an idea to make Hichigo wait a little longer. "Hey hichigo lets go out to the mayor house and fuck on his bed."

"Ok, but why do you want to do that for?"Hichigo stop to think then he remembered why. "That's evil, Ichigo. Pure evil and I like it. Let's go." So Hichigo let Ichigo go and watch as Ichigo jump out of his body.

And they both jump over to the mayor's house. Little did they know, that soul had pick up Hichigo's spirit energy.

Somewhere in the 12 squad

"Captain Kurotsuchi there is a high spike on the board at Karakura Town." One of the squad members reporting in.

"Don't worry the substitute is in that town." Kurotsuchi said while never looking away from the screen.

"I know that but, he is running away from the hollow."

"What?!" now Kurotsuchi looked at his subordinate.

"He's running away and I have," looking behind himself and saw the one that he left to watch the screen.

"The substitute and the hollow spirit energy had disappeared."

"What?!" Kurotsuchi said getting up to have a look at the data and to report to the general.

"Yamamoto-Genryūsai, I'm reporting news about the substitute." Kurotsuchi said while bowing his head.

"Proceed," Yamamoto said while facing the window.

"There is a high spirit energy that belongs to a hollow, and was chasing the substitute and both their energy as disappeared."

"Alright I'll send someone down." Yamamoto said before a hell's butterfly flutter in. then it landed on Kurotsuchi finger and revises the message.

"The substitute's energy has returned and the hollow's still has not resurfaced. We should…" Kurotsuchi was stop by Yamamoto raising a hand.

"I send Kuchiki to check on the boy and to deal with the festival that is coming up soon." Yamamoto said while walking to the hell butterfly and sends it off to the sixth squad captain.

Back to the real world

Isshin was about to fall asleep when the phone rang on the side table. "Hello," Isshin said in a sleepy voice.

"_Isshin, Ichigo's hollow can be felt and by know soul society has detected it, and might find away to distort it."_

"Ok so what will happen and what should we do?"

"_Well one thing is, I'm 75% sure of, that is if the hollow dies, so will Ichigo. We need to be careful with soul society so they don't catch him."_

"Alright I'll talk to them and make them understand what's going on. Thank you, I'll be going now and get him." Isshin said as he looked at Ichigo who just came in the house. Then he pointed to the couch and then hangs up the phone.

Ichigo sat on the back of the couch with his arms cross over his chest. "What's up?"

"We need to talk Ichigo."

"Ok, let's talk."

"Be careful Ichigo, if Hichigo dies, so will you. The two of you are one soul and if you die so will he and vice versa. And the reason behind this conversion is because soul society as all ready tracked Hichigo spirit energy and if they go after him."

"I'm dead." Ichigo said with his eyes going wide in fear.

"I'll put a barrier up, for this house so he can walk around without them finding him.

"What about his gigai?" Ichigo turned to ask his dad, as his dad popped out of his body.

"Put Kon in the gigai and have Urahara check it out." Isshin jumped thru all the floors of the house till he was on the roof.

Kon looked up from his spot over Ichigo's window. "Hey Isshin what's up? Why do you look so pissed?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not piss," he yelled at Kon then he took a deep breath, "just worried." He said a lot calmer than before. Isshin place his finger up in the air between his eyes and started to chat.

"Isshin, what's wrong? You look like you are ready to cry?" Kon said walking up to Isshin and then jumped in to his lap after Isshin collapse on the roof.

"Kon, just go to Ichigo and he will put you in Hichigo's gigai and then go to Urahara's shop, ok." Isshin said as a tear fell from his eye.

"Isshin," Kon said when he saw that tear and know something was really wrong and he will get to the bottom of this. So he jump off and ran to find Ichigo in the living room still on the back of the couch. When he was about to yell at Ichigo for disturbing his nap time; he saw Ichigo as shaking in fear and he was so pale.

"Ichi…go…we can leave…whenever you see…fit." Kon was scared because Ichigo was scared and was showing it.

Ichigo turn to look at Kon. "We're going now. Hichigo's gigai is in my closet." Then Ichigo got up and pick up Kon his neck. When he got to the gigai he presses his badge onto the back of Kon's head and the pill fell in to gigai's mouth. "Let's go."

Kon walk slightly behind Ichigo to give him space to think but also to follow him to Urahara's shop.

"Well, well why do we look like, we just ate Orihime's cooking?" Urahara said as Ichigo walked up to the shop.

Ichigo just barely crack a smile.

"Tough crowd," Urahara said to Kon.

"What the hell did you do to him, you broke him, now fix him!!!" Kon yelled at Urahara while pointing at Ichigo; who was going inside.

"I didn't break him!" Urahara yell back at Kon. "But I will save him and his hollow. Now come inside." Urahara said a lot calmer.

"If you say so;" Kon said as he followed the shop keeper inside as well.

Once inside they saw Tessai giving Ichigo some tea.

"Well this way please." Urahara said as he shown what door to go thru.

After about four and a half hours later Urahara and Hichigo's gigai came out.

"Never again;" Kon said as he sat down into the one of the empty seats at the table. Where Ichigo had fallen asleep some time ago at the table and Tessai had covered him up as well.

"Now, now Kon that was a onetime deal so stop whining already." Urahara said while covering his ears.

"No! You pervert," Kon was stilling yelling till Ichigo throw a cup at him in his sleep. "Aw, damn it that…" turn to yell at Ichigo but he saw that he was still sleeping.

"See you, need to be quite Kon." Urahara said that in-a-matter-fact tone of voice.

Kon just made a face at Ichigo then turn back to the idiot with the green and white strip hat on. "So what happen to him? To make him this, demoralize."

"Don't worry about it, you are doing your part to help out and that's all you need to know." Urahara said as he got up and felt for the bathroom.

Kon turn to Tessai, "so when did fell asleep?"

"About ten minutes after I gave him my 'go to sleep tea'. He was out in no time. I would give it to shop owner when he is stress out like this." Tessai said looking very proud of himself.

"So when will he wake up?" Kon ask as he poked Ichigo in the right shoulder.

Tessai looked down when he remember that the tea can last six to ten hours, "opps."

"There are no opps!" Kon started yell again.

Tessai pick Ichigo up and carried him to the spear room in the back. Where there is another futon for him.

Kon just followed him into the room.

"Here hold him." Tessai said and handed Ichigo to Kon while Tessai unrolled the futon out.

"Kon go home and tell isshin that Ichigo fell asleep and will be asleep for the night." Urahara said while fanning himself in the door way.

"Okay, but Ichigo as to go festival practice tomorrow at nine-thirty in the morning." Kon agree with Urahara about going home.

"Then just bring him, his stuff tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, see you in the morning." Kon said as he ran out of the shop and away for Urahara.

"Don't forget Hichigo's stuff too." Urahara yelled after Kon. "Maybe I should call him?" he said to himself so that Kon could not hear him.

"I ask Ichigo about the stuff for tomorrow and he said that all the stuff, are together in one spot." Tessai inform the shop owner.

" Well I see, we'll have to see what Kon brings in the morning, won't we?" Urahara said, as he slide back inside the shop.

A few days later

"Kurosaki! Please pay attention. Now read page 167 line 19 of the third paragraph." Ichigo's English teacher said.

Ichigo stood up and again to read. "When the sun shines fells onto the well. It wills great your wish with an evil twist to it…"

After Ichigo finish off the chapter, he sat back down and tried to pay attention to his lessons for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, his teacher called him to her office.

"Kurosaki, what is your problem this week you have be zone out lately?" his teacher ask him.

"Someone brought up things from when my mom died." Ichigo lied to his teacher because he couldn't tell her that he was afraid for his life.

"Ok try to pay attention at school, ok?"

"Alright;" Ichigo said as he left to go home.

"Ichigo, you need to relax I will help you live and I will save you if you need it." Zangetsu told Ichigo to get him to relax and be calm about this problem.

"I know you will and I know that Hichigo will do the same thing as well. But I can't help it." Ichigo said as he walked around the last corner to his house.

"Well, try to lighten up or I'll pull you in here and have Hichigo take control to dry up the landscape here." Zangetsu said with a tone that he means on what he said.

"Ok, I'll try and cheer up." Ichigo said out load and with a smile.

Later that night Ichigo found himself in his inner world.

"Hey I was cheering up!?" Ichigo yelled at anyone who is out there and/or was listening.

"I know," Hichigo showed up behind Ichigo and snake his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"You're wet." Ichigo stated as his back was starting to get wet as well.

"I know," Hichigo stated as well.

"You're cold."Ichigo said as he was held tighter in Hichigo's arms.

"I know," Hichigo said with an evil smile. "Why don't you go warm me up?"

"What do you have in mind; a hot bath or shower?" Ichigo spun around himself in Hichigo's arms.

Hichigo looked at Ichigo in disbelief. "What about the third option?"

"The third option leads to trouble." Ichigo simply kiss Hichigo on the lips.

"Ok, ok I'll take option one and three." Hichigo just smiled at his lover in his arms. "I'll get the bath ready. Do you think our dad would let us use his tub? Since it is bigger and has jets as well. That can be fun, and I'll see which of my toys are water proof?" Then Hichigo appeared in the bedroom.

Ichigo came to and to see Hichigo in his room. "Dad won't…" Ichigo said before he sighed as Hichigo ran off to the down stairs closet to check. Then he heard it, water from his dad's bathroom.

Sighing again he walked to bathroom to find a naked Hichigo bend over testing the water with his hand as it getting hotter and hotter.

"My dad will say no." Ichigo said as he lean on the door frame.

"Oh really, then why did 'your' dad came in here and took my clothes and said they will be dry in about one hour and not to make a watery mess with Ichigo." Hichigo was trying to sound like Isshin.

"Oh really, he did, did he now!?" Ichigo place his hands on his hips while looking at Hichigo's ass.

"Like what you see, king?" Hichigo said as he wiggled his ass back and forth.

"I do and do you have a problem with that?"

Hichigo just grin at Ichigo. "But that can lead to things that might be really, really fun for me."

"Oh you think so." Ichigo said as he turn around and to walk out the door. Well that was the plan.

Hichigo jumped on Ichigo and dragged him in and started to strip him of his clothes while giving Ichigo a fiery kiss.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, AND KNOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hichigo! Ichigo! Remember your sisters will be home in about 30 minutes and Hichigo don't make him scream, I have a headache." Isshin said then he walked down stairs to leave the lovers be.


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo moved away and blushing madly.

"Whatever you say, dad." Hichigo said in reposed making the word "dad" sound like he was teasing Ichigo.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo hiss as Hichigo yelled in repose to Hichigo tease.

"What? He's just telling us when the girls will be home. So no worries, ok." Hichigo said as he tried to get Ichigo back in the mood. Leaving little butterfly kisses; down Ichigo's collar bone to even the lower stomach right above the waist line.

"Hichigo," Ichigo hiss for a different reason this time. Feeling every kiss given to him, by those sinful lips belong to a hollow.

"What is your problem, Ichigo? I thought you like this, soft and gentle touches?" Hichigo said as he kept on given Ichigo butterfly kisses up and down his neck.

"I do, but you don't need to let our dad know when we are fucking, do we?" Ichigo said as his knees started to give out.

"He's going to find out anyway." Hichigo gave off an evil grin before he bit Ichigo's tip.

Ichigo let out a laud moan, laud enough to hear it thru out the house.

"See what I mean, now let's have some fun." Hichigo said before he kisses the tip as an apology. Then thinking that's not a good enough apology, so he lick it and that was it for Ichigo, he had to caught Ichigo before he hit the floor and tub.

"You bastard," was all that Ichigo can say at the moment because Hichigo started to move his mouth up and down on his cock.

Hichigo let Ichigo's cock fell out of his mouth with a popping sound. Then he stood up and checks to see if the water level and temperature of their "love tub" is where he wanted at.

"Hey Ichi, the water is ready, let's get in." Hichigo said as he pulled Ichigo up and into the tub.

"How hot did you make that water? I don't want to get burn by it. I've been burn one too many time as is!" Ichigo said as he stops himself from touching the water.

"The water is fine, just get in and let me fuck you already." Hichigo said trying to get laid tonight.

"Is that the only thing you think of, is sex?" Ichigo ask while getting in the tub.

"No, I think about killing too." Hichigo said jokingly. Then he grabs a hold onto Ichigo's hips and pulls him in.

"Hichigo," Ichigo said as he let Hichigo pull him in the tub. Sliding into the water, he was right; the water was at the perfect temperature. Sliding even further down into the water and his shoulders found a jet. He let that jet works its magic.

Seeing his king relaxing with the jets was a good idea but he may not want to have sex he is too relaxed. So Hichigo move in and nip Ichigo's ear, and sat right on top of his legs. He kept on nipping here and there and it is working its miracle down in "South Street."

Mean while in soul society

Byakuya was sitting in a long captains/vice captains meeting. He was just given the lovely task of checking on Ichigo Kurosaki and dealing with the day of the dead festival. You can feel the joy and happiness radiating off of him. All the vice captains and three of captains, started to inch away from the sixth captain. In fear of the sixth captain might snap and behead everyone in the room, most are sure that it will be any minute now.

"Yamamoto-Genryūsai, why do we need to check on Kurosaki-kun?" captain Ukitake said as he raise his hand.

"Nine days ago Ichigo Kurosaki was chase by a powerful hollow and then disappears from our sensors for a short time. I want a report on what happen and what kind of hollow it was." Yamamoto-Genryūsai said as if to help with the tension in the room plus it answered the question was well.

"Really this hollow is that strong." Captain Kenpachi said as he stood up with his sword drawn and ready to fight.

"Sit, down, Zaraki Kenpachi, Ichigo Kurosaki already defeat the hollow that same day." Yamamoto-Genryūsai said. Waiting for the eleventh captain to sit back down and calm down from the thought of fighting again for the seventh time within four hours.

"So," Captain Kyōraku started to talk, then he looking around to make sure that the things as calm down and safe to talk about other things. "Where is this festival at? Mexico?"

"No, it's the one in Japan. It so happen that this year it is being held in

Karakura Town. And I have information that Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the dancers. So he can't really dance and use the soul burial at the same time, now, can he?" Yamamoto-Genryūsai answered that and any further questions that might come out from anyone.

"Ha-ha," Kenpachi is on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Captain Kenpachi, please stop laughing." Captain Kuchiki said starting to get annoyed.

Kenpachi was still on the floor laughing as he envisions Ichigo dancing and swinging his hips to the music like a girl.

That was it he was at his limit. "Will you shut the hell up, already? Yes it will be fun to see him dance like a girl and I bet that he knows it as well. But he is still doing it regardless what others say." Captain Kuchiki said in a tone higher than most people have ever heard.

Everyone stop what they were doing even Kenpachi stop his laughing and sat up on the floor at the calm captain's outburst.

"Sorry about that. It was funny to imagine Ichigo in a dress and dancing." Captain Kenpachi said slowly stand up and kept his mouth up as he gave a slight bow to the sixth captain.

"Please forgive my outburst." Byakuya Kuchiki said with a deep bow then he felt the room.

"Well that was uninspected. I didn't think what he could get angry. I thought I heard that his grandfather Ex-captain Ginrei Kuchiki had beaten it out of him, because I never heard of him or his grandson ever getting angry before." Captain Kyōraku said sleepy with all the excitement. "I say let's call a nap break and come back in three hours?"

"I agree with we need a break but it will be forty-five minutes. I want all to be in their seats and ready to continue." Yamamoto-Genryūsai said right before he took his cane/zanpakutō and taps it on the floor, to break the meeting.

Everyone but Yamamoto-Genryūsai got up and felt.

"Man that was an interesting meeting." Captain Kyōraku said to anyone that was listening to him.

Back at the "love tub"

Hichigo has Ichigo bent over the side of the tub with the jet hitting his erection. While Hichigo was thrusting in and out of Ichigo's ass, this is getting too much for him. The hot water and having a XXXL cock being shove in and out of him. He was reaching his limit and reaching fast. "Hichigo…… I'm……gona."

Hichigo heard this and pick Ichigo up and above the water and away from the jet. "Is that better?" Hichigo said while knowing the answer already.

"No, I need a release damn it." Ichigo hiss out and then he started to move to pump himself but he was caught by his own spirit ribbon. "What?!"

"t'is no fun if you have your release now king." Hichigo said as he brought the ribbon and Ichigo's hands over his head. "I have an idea. Don't worry it's a great idea."

"I'm afraid." Ichigo said simply.

"Don't be," a new voice came to Ichigo's ear. Then he turns his head to see old man, his old man Zangetsu.

"Hi," Ichigo said a little embarrass about what he was in the middle of.

"Hichigo does have a great idea." Zangetsu said.

"Oh and what may that be?" Ichigo said, as he was getter redder and redder in the face.

Zangetsu took off his clothes in a flash and was in the tub with them.

Then Hichigo started to thrust in ever harder to finish off this round of release tension.

Ichigo just wanted someone paid attention to his hard problem that he was having.

Then Zangetsu moves in and nip a nipple. To see what noise he can make Ichigo make. Which was a laud gasp and Hichigo sound was a grunt. Then Zangetsu move to Ichigo's inner thigh and lift his left leg up and made the right bend a little. It made it easier for Hichigo to thrust in and out of the tight little not so innocence hole of Ichigo's ass.

Zangetsu did Ichigo a big favor. With his other hand he started to grab a hold on Ichigo's cock and started to pump it, and pumping hard.

Ichigo was seeing stars at this point, he could feel the release coming and it was coming soon. Few more nips here and there, both Ichigo and Hichigo came at the same time for once.

"Now the fun beings, Ichigo." Zangetsu said as he grabs a hold Ichigo's waist as he let go of his leg. Looking over at Hichigo and he began to evil that will make Hichigo worry, and it did.


	17. Chapter 17

Zangetsu move his hands down to Ichigo's ass and gave it a good squeeze. "Remember what I taught you," whispering in Ichigo's ear.

"Now this looks like fun, I think I'll join you two." Hichigo said as he started to move closer to the pair. Ready for round two.

"I don't think so," Zangetsu said as he moves Hichigo's spirit ribbon around its owner and trapping Hichigo on the other side of the tub.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Hichigo yelled as he was trying to break his spirit ribbon. When he realizes, that he can't break his own spirit ribbon because he needed to be stronger then the ribbon. "Damn it Zangetsu let me go!"

"No, you will stay right there and behave yourself." Zangetsu said. As he place Ichigo on the rim of the tub with his legs spread wide open. So Hichigo can see every well tone muscles and tan skin of his lover's body.

"This is not fair and you know it." Hichigo yelled in anger. As he tried to get up he found that his ankles were tied to the handles on the side of the tub. "Why are you doing this?" Hichigo was now red with anger and about to start foaming at the mouth.

"Why you ask; because I can, plus you were planning on doing this to Ichigo anyway. So calm down and watch the show." Zangetsu said as he step be hide Ichigo and slowly slide one hand over his left shoulder.

The spirit ribbon holding Ichigo's hands brought his hands up and over his head as Zangetsu moves his hand down and up. Then he tied it off on the light fixture on the ceiling.

Zangetsu move the back of his hand down Ichigo's left arm slowly till he reach Ichigo's chest. Then he did the same thing with the other hand and Ichigo's arm. Till both hands are on Ichigo's chest and moved his fingers to Ichigo's nipples and gave them a pinch.

Ichigo yelp a little has Zangetsu pinch him. Plus the pinch seems to send a message to his penis to start filling up with blood. So now it was semi-erect

Zangetsu move one hand to Ichigo's chin and tilt it to one side.

Ichigo moan as he felt small little kisses and bites up and down his neck.

That action sent a 911 message to his penis, which is now fully erected. His eyes since he had them close when Zangetsu started to move his hands. When Ichigo opened to see Hichigo, he saw that he wasn't the only one at full mass.

Zangetsu saw that both Ichigo and Hichigo where fully erected and painfully hard and that Hichigo started to rub his thighs together, to cause friction. So he plan on making them beg for a release. Then he move one hand away from Ichigo and took control of the spirit ribbon and made Hichigo to spread his legs.

"No!!!" hichigo yelled in frustration.

"I'm going to make both of you beg for a release. And the first one to have their release they can be freed and fucking the other." With that said both Hichigo and Ichigo mouths open with eyes growing twice their normal size. "And I want real begging, not the fake one you do just too, able to fuck the other one. Plus I can tell if you are fake it as well." Zangetsu just grin, and that grin scared Hichigo to his very core.

"When do you get an evil side?" Hichigo hiss at Zangetsu for putting him throw this crap. "All I wanted to do tonight is to fuck my bunny till he can't walk."

"I know; that is why I'm here. Remember tomorrow is the festival and the both of you need to be able to dance." A smiling Zangetsu is an evil Zangetsu.

"Hey earth to Ichigo!" Hichigo yelled at Ichigo that was daze over by pleasure.

"Hmmm," was the only thing he can come up with at the moment?

"Ask him later or me." Zangetsu said while knowing both the question and answer. "And to answer is he was too young and didn't last long at the festival. I know he told you this for about hundred times already." While he was talking to Hichigo he was lightly moving his hands around Ichigo chest and stomach.

Ichigo was jumping at every move that those hands made. He wanted a release badly. Now if he could find a way that would him touch his throbbing penis. "Zan…get….su please touch me lower!!! I need you to touch me lower or let him go so he can finish the job. I need a release and a really good fuck. Please I can't take it no more." Ichigo said as he started to pull on the ribbon down to break it.

"If I let him go; he is going to fuck you hard."

"I don't care!!!" Ichigo said with a whine and need in his voice.

"So be it." Was all Zangetsu said before releasing Hichigo from his spirit ribbon and turning Ichigo around to face him and his own painfully erection.

Hichigo moved to Ichigo and started to lick the fun hole while grabbing onto Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo was really loving, that very skilled tongue that belong to Hichigo at the moment. Seeing Zangetsu was standing there with his erection expose. He knows, what he was supposed to do. Taking a shaking hand up to Zangetsu's hip for support himself. But he missed and slid down Zangetsu's thighs and hit his chest on the rim of the tub.

Zangetsu saw this and decided helped to Ichigo out, by holding him up by his arm pits.

This indeed helped him out a lot. So he just continued to go after the painful looking erection. With his lips near the tip…

"Ichigo!!!" Yuzu said as she bang on the door. "I want to join you; dad said it was ok, so I'm coming in."

"Damn it." That was all that was said by the three of them. Both Zangetsu and Hichigo disappeared back to the up-on-its-side world that was Ichigo's head.

Yuzu walked in. "Hi, how long have you been in the tub?"

"Not very long; maybe 10 minutes or so, but dad said you and Karin won't be back for another 20 minutes?"

"True; not I didn't feel good so I left a little bit early," Yuzu said while slipping in the water noticing that Ichigo didn't look at her.

"Hey Ichigo. Why won't you look at me?" Yuzu said innocently.

"Because we are not little kids no more."

"Ichi-nii you became so mean lately."

"Ichigo not too long you have to get up early in the morning!!!" Isshin yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Yuzu make sure he's clean and out in ten minutes!" Isshin continued to yell up the stairs.

"Ok dad!" Yuzu yelled as well.

With that said Ichigo started to clean himself up. When he was done he got up and grabs a towel.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room to dry and to get dress."

"Why not do that here?"

"Because we are too old for this in the first place and you don't need to see anything yet." With that said Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and into a foot.

"Ichigo be nicer to your sister!!!" Isshin yelled and kicked Ichigo back into the bathroom.

"Damn it, you can kill someone like that, you know!" Ichigo roared in anger from the kick and the lack of sex.

"What did I just say about being nicer?"

"You said to be nicer to my sister, not you." Ichigo said as he once again walked out the door.

Once in his room, Ichigo took a deep breath and sat on his bed to work at the problem at hand.

"Ichigo," Isshin came in without knocking.

Ichigo just signed as he was glad that he didn't start or look like he was about to. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I forgot that in the morning you have practices. That why I told Yuzu to join you. I don't need Hichigo make you all sore and not able to walk in a straight line. I'll be waking you up a four in the morning so get to bed." Isshin said that as he was spinning around and around in circles.

"Are you going to leave?" Ichigo said throw his teeth.

"Why?" Isshin said as he stop and look at Ichigo to see his problem slightly tenting the towel that was around his son's waist. And all Isshin did was grin and waited to be yelled at.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Ichigo is still talking throw his teeth.

With that Isshin left his son to finish what they started. "Oh boy, he needs to learn to hind that better."

"Jack-ass, this is your fault!" Ichigo yelled at his father then slam his door and lock it.

"Hey don't lock your door." Isshin said as he tried out the door.

"Go to hell!" Ichigo said as he sat down on his bed. Then he closes his eyes and exhaled to release some of the stress in him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello some people have ask for the ordinal Arthur link and story on Y!Gallery. It seems like the Arthur deleted all her work. Too bad people can't read her second chapter to the story, but here is the link to her main page http://yaoi./user/pho/

Hichigo appeared right in front of Ichigo. Watching him breathe in and out to calm himself, then hichigo grinned with a great idea.

With one swift motion Ichigo is on his back and his towel over his face. And in that same motion a pair of white lips came down over the hard member.

Ichigo was in heaven with those warm, soft, sinful lips going up and down on his 'problem'. "Hichigo…god…your…great." Ichigo panted out.

"Ya, I know I am that's why I'm here, king." Hichigo stop to tell his king that he was right on one thing. He was great and he, be damn if Ichigo didn't know about it too.

"I thought…" Ichigo stop in the middle of his sentence by Hichigo's finger pressing onto his lips.

"Don't talk," was all that Hichigo said before he started back sucking on Ichigo's cock.

Hichigo stop for another moment to blows cool air on it to see how Ichigo would react to it.

Ichigo did react to it, by arching his back and letting out a loud gasp of surprise.

"Now, now Ichigo lets not be too loud or you will have your father coming in with a flying kick." Hichigo said to warn him and saw that Ichigo quickly put his hands over his mouth. "That's better," hichigo said as he played with the ball sack that belong to the wiggling partner that was under him.

"I want…"

"No talking."

"To try…"

"I said no talking."

"69 with you," Ichigo finally mange to tell Hichigo what he wanted.

"Really?!" was all that Hichigo could say before he was thrown over and spin 180 degrees around.

"Yes," Ichigo said by placing his mouth over the throbbing member of his partner.

"Dear god!!!" was all Hichigo had to say about that action. But at the moment he did not care.

"Ichigo what did I say?!" Isshin yelled at the door so his son can hear him.

Ichigo get Hichigo's cock fall out of his mouth. "I'm not fucking damn it, leave me the hell alone!!!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"But Ichigo you need to dance in the morning and at night!!!" Isshin said in his most childish voice he could come up with.

"I don't give a damn about that at the moment! I might die tomorrow for all that I know. So let me have my fun and go to hell you old goat face, jack ass." Ichigo said with anger across his face.

"Oh king, chill out. It will be ok, trust me, you will get off night. I promise." Hichigo whisper to Ichigo awhile he was throwing a fit. "But not blame me if you can't move in the morning."

"I won't," was all that Ichigo said before Hichigo went to get the lube.

"Ah, Ichigo, there is no lube in this draw." Hichigo said awhile standing in front to the nightstand.

"Damn it, dad most of took it out of there. Damn it, I don't care, fuck me raw." Ichigo said as he turns over and put his ass in the air so he can get fucked raw and hard.

"Raw you say. You will regret that choice." Hichigo said with a grin but he was not planning on fucking him raw and senseless. But that was a temping idea, real temping.

"Come on," Ichigo was getting impaction.

So Hichigo put his fingers in his mouth and got them sopping wet with his saliva. Then he moved to Ichigo's tight and waiting hole. Then he places one of the saliva slick fingers into Ichigo's ass. He felt Ichigo move forward and he grabbed a hold onto to Ichigo's hips.

Slowly move his finger in and out getting the hole nice and wet and starch.

Upon hearing Ichigo moan with each thrust of his fingers, made Hichigo grin with delight.

"Please Hichigo, just fuck me, now." Ichigo has started to whine impatiently to his torturer.

"Ichigo, I'm sure that Zangetsu taught you how to be patient." Hichigo said while trying not to grin too widely.

"Hichigo, don't be like that." Ichigo turn his head around to face Hichigo with pleading eyes that says 'fuck me, I'm fuckable and you want it, just as bad, if not more.'

"But I feel like torturing you tonight." Now Hichigo couldn't stop from grinning from ear to ear.

"But…" Ichigo tried to reject to the motion but he was stop by Hichigo's finger to his lips.

"No buts, Ichigo. I'm going to make you suffer, nice…and…slow." Hichigo said as he turns Ichigo onto his stomach. "I'm gonna enjoy this KING!!!"

Hichigo moved to Ichigo's ear to lightly bit the back of it. Feeling Ichigo shiver beneath him, "you like that, don't ya." Pulling away for his favorite toy, "I'll be back, not move an inch." Hichigo order as he left the room.

"Man, he is taking a long time to get back." Stopping to think for a moment, "maybe my dad got to him, shit." Ichigo said as he started to get up.

"I thought I said not to move." Hichigo said as he was locking the door again.

"You came back!" Ichigo said in surprise voice. Then he lay back down in the same position as before.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hichigo said in his defiance while placing a black bag on the floor near the bed.

"I thought dad got to ya." Ichigo said as he rests in his bed.

"He did, and I told him to bite me and rot in hell." Hichigo said as he opened up the black bag.

"And he let you go?"

"I told him, I can fuck you raw or go get lube. One way or another we are having sex and you can't stop us. Then he let me go and get the stuff I need and come back to the room. Plus he said it your fault if you hurt in the morning." Hichigo said this with an evil grin because Ichigo's eyes were close and could not see, what's in his hand.

"That's good." Ichigo said with a smile.

Hichigo moved back on top of Ichigo and started to kiss him with butterfly kisses on the lips. Moving his hands to Ichigo's wrist and lock them in the hand cuffs after to put the chain around Ichigo's hand board.

Ichigo's eyes flew open, "hey?!" As he realizes that he was hand cuff to the bed. Then he felt the collar going on him. "What are you planning on doing to me?"

"What did I say to you earlier, was that I am gonna making you suffer nice and slow." Hichigo finish clasping the collar on then putting the leash on as well.

"But you don't need that stuff." Ichigo said while being in a state of confusion, while trying to get out of the hands cuffs to only to find that Hichigo used his spirit ribbon on him again.

"But it's fun to play with my toys on you." Hichigo showed his evil grin to Ichigo that shivered at the sight of the mini whip.

"You're not planning on using that are you?" Ichigo choked out.

"What?! You didn't mind being fucked raw, but you can't handle a little whipping from me." Hichigo asked all innocently, the best that he could do.

Ichigo looked at the whip a little longer, "I best not get cut by it." Looking back at Hichigo, who was grinning from ear to ear, while lightly swishing the tail of the whip back and forth.

And without warning Hichigo brought down the onto Ichigo's inner thigh.

Ichigo yelped as the whip came down on him. Feeling the sting of the whip but didn't feel blood coming out. Looking Hichigo grinning as he raises the whip up again for another strike. Seeing that Hichigo is about to strike again, Ichigo close his eyes waiting for the sting of the whip.

Hichigo smiled when he saw that Ichigo was waiting for the whip to come down. So he grip the other end as well and quickly wrap it around Ichigo harden cock and tighten it enough to cause pressure but not pain.

Ichigo's eyes flew open as his head went back as he felt the end was near.

Hichigo let go of one end of the whip and let it slide along as he pulled the whip away from Ichigo's cock, causing Ichigo to release all over the whip and himself.

Ichigo bit his lip so he couldn't scream out in pleasure nor give Hichigo the pleasure of hearing it.

Seeing that Ichigo release was a little unsuspected and he did not hear a thing from his lover. Frowning at the lack of sound, he raise the whip and it crack over Ichigo's lower half of his stomach.

This time Ichigo made noise but it was a noise of pain, because that whip cut Ichigo's stomach

Hichigo saw the blood and started to lick it clean with his tongue and every now and then letting his fangs slide across Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo knew with that last strike, it drew blood and Hichigo was cleaning it away, but those damn fangs, has to stop.

Hichigo can feel Ichigo's cock rubbing ageist his chest. He felt his own cock begging for attention too. So he stops licking the wound and back off the bed to stand in front of Ichigo. "Suck," was all that he said as he jumped on the bed over Ichigo's head.

Ichigo open his mouth as Hichigo push his cock inside that hot waiting mouth, then an evil but very delicious idea. Doing what he hated to do, he pulled away from Ichigo and left that beautiful, slightly skilled mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

Then he took the spirit ribbon and encircling Ichigo's cock and thighs. So that they were bond apart and hold in place on the bed. "Like I said, I'm going to have fun tonight." Gripping Ichigo from under his arms and lifted him to a semi-seated position. Then he went back to his black bag to grab more toys to play with on Ichigo.

When he turned around he found Ichigo fast asleep. "Hey Ichigo wake up, I was that long. Hey, wake up, come on Ichi." Hichigo said as he shook Ichigo's shoulder harder each time. Then he heard knocking at the door again.

"Sorry Hichigo, but I can't have Ichigo all sore in the morning. So I slip some sleeping pills in his drink. So he'll be out for awhile." Isshin opens the door with a spare key. See that they got nowhere, just like he planned. "So go to the bathroom and fix and clean yourself, then off to bed with you as well."

"I can stay up all night and not wake up in the morning." Hichigo said this in a tone that said 'just watch me'.

"I know. Your sleeping pills should take affect soon. I just thought you would like a shower first, but I guess not." Isshin said this while looking into Hichigo's eyes. "Plus you can't pull out his soul and find him awake. I got the pills from Urahara. Not one of you will wake up after some time and you need to know what scent will wake the both of you up." Then Isshin moves closer to Hichigo and grabs his arm. Then force Hichigo back a few steps back towards the bed. "Time to sleep, I can see that you are fighting to keep your eyes open." Then Isshin laughs a little at that. "I guess it's a good thing that you didn't take that shower. Good night Hichigo." Then he pushes Hichigo into Ichigo's body with a black glove with a red skull on it.

Isshin just sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day. Then he had a task in cleaning up his sons toys. "I really didn't think he'll get all this and look at what he did to Ichigo." Then he starting to look away to unlock Ichigo from the handcuffs and the lash.

After he finishes cleaning up Ichigo's room and left him to sleep for the next nine hours. Upon reaching the stairs he could see both his daughters going to their room. "Good night girls," Isshin walks over to his girls and gave one a kiss on her head and the other kicks him in his shin and she said "night".

Then he went to bed himself.

Then his alarm clock ring out too loudly in his opinion. Looking at the annoy clock and saw that it read 430 a.m., "shit I'm late." Isshin jumped out of his bed and ran to his shower.

After he was done and dressed, he ran down stairs and grabs the scent to wake Ichigo up. Then going into Ichigo's room, walking up to him and place the rose with dew drops under Ichigo's nose then he shook it and some pollen into his nose.

Ichigo awoke be sneezing the pollen out, as he sat up. Looking around to see his dad and minus Hichigo. "What happen? One minute I was waiting on Hichigo and the next I'm sneezing and you are here with a rose?" looking at the rose with a worry eye.

"Sorry Ichigo, I put sleeping pills in your guys' drinks last night. You both needed your sleep and yes Hichigo knows because he lasted longer then you did." With that said there was a sharp pain and with blood coming from Isshin's nose after Ichigo punched it with all his might.

After all the agreement and fist flying, both Ichigo and hichigo were off on time to the morning practice.

"Man I can't believe he did that." Ichigo started up his whining again, because he really wanted to have sex last night.

"I heard you, for the last twenty times, and yes, I agree with you, for the twentieth time." Hichigo eye twitch because Ichigo was get on his nerves.

They both arrive at the practice site late by thirty minutes.

"What the hell did you two do? You're both late. It's a ten minute walk from your place to here. What did you two do for thirty-five minutes, your dad called forty-five minutes ago telling me that he send the both of you out the door." Dance director was standing there yelling at the two of them. "Give me a good answer."

"Our dad put sleeping pills in our drinks last night without telling us. When we awoke he told us this…" Ichigo started to say.

"And we got piss off badly. So we took the long way here to cool off before we started this. I'm sure you want us to be in a better mood then what we were an hour ago." Hichigo finished what Ichigo had started.

"Yes that's true; I don't want the two you piss off. So why did he drug you guys for anyway?"

"I guess to make sure that we slept last night and not stay up all night." This time Ichigo finished his sentence.

"And what would the two of you be doing at the odd hours of the night?" she dare to ask two teenage boys.

"Sex," both of them answered at the same time.

"Of course what else can it be?" She turned around and throw her arms in the air, then stopping for a minute thinking on how their answered her question. "Wait," turning back around and saw that they had left her side and join the others in the dance practice. "They don't mean…" she thought for few moments more, then when back to correct a few steps. Plus she swore that she will not leave them alone till she gets her answer.

Time has passed both Ichigo and Hichigo were tired.

"At the moment I'm glad our dad put us to sleep." Ichigo said as he saw many spirits coming towards the bon fire.

"Ya, that damn goat face did know what he was doing. That pisses me off." Hichigo said as he reaches in his pocket for something. Seeing that Ichigo is doing the same thing, both open their mouths and swallowed.

Ichigo and Hichigo jumped out of their bodies by using Kon and a soul candy.

"I'll send them towards you, alright Ichigo." Hichigo said as he run to the other side of the bon fire.

"Sounds good," Ichigo ended up yelling.

Mean while

"Byakuya, please see me be for you go to the festival." "Please it can't wait. I need to talk to you and all shinigami that you bring." "Then please do not do anything till I get there." "Good bye."

Back at the festival

Byakuya step throw the double open doors. And the first thing he saw was a hollow, a pure white hollow; that look a lot like Ichigo. Then he flash step and drew out his sword and pierce throw the hollow's heart.

Hichigo turn around just in time to be stab. Then feeling the grip of death surrounding around him; slowly bring him down to his knees. With that Hichigo breathe his last breath.

"ICHIGO!!!" Rukia scream as Ichigo grab his chest over his heart. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo fell dead on the spot.

Byakuya step over to see what was going on, then he saw the child lying on the ground. Placing a hand over Ichigo's nose and there was no air hitting his hand. "I'm sorry Rukia, but he's dead."

"Damn it! I'm too late." Urahara said he came up to them. "I told you NOT to do anything till I got here. So you killed a white hollow that looks very much like Ichigo. That's why Ichigo is dead you killed him."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never laid a hand on him. How could I kill him?" Byakuya said in a cold tone then look at Rukia to see she had lost her composer.

"By killing that hollow you've kill Ichigo. That hollow was the other half of Ichigo soul. So if you kill one half, then others half can't live on its own." Urahara said watching their eyes widen as hit them.

Then Isshin came up to the little group. "Why can't I sense Ichigo's reiatsu?

"Isshin you're a shinigami?" Rukia said through teary eyes.

"What happen?" Isshin said trying to find out why his son reiatsu was gone.

"Byakuya killed Hichigo and so forth Ichigo died. Since both half need each other to live. I told you this might happen." Urahara said as he patted Isshin shoulder.

"Ok please help me Urahara. I want them to be part of the bon fire to help their lost souls." Isshin said as he walked to is, now dead son.

Urahara grabbed Hichigo. "On the count of three we'll put them in."

"ONE, TWO THREE." both of them said and they throw both of them in at the same time into the fire.

All of them watch and prayed forgiveness from Ichigo and Hichigo. As they both of their body burns in the fire. Then they both disappear from view and the fire.

**Three weeks later after their death in soul s****ociety.**

Rukia was in her room cutting herself with a small dagger.

"Rukia, you are a Kuchiki! Stop this madness, right now!" Byakuya said as he grabs the small dagger from Rukia. Then took out bandage and started to wrap her arms up to stop the bleeding.

"This is entire my fault. If I never meat Ichigo then he will still be alive and he soul would never been split in half. And never be killed by YOU!" Rukia said as she started to cry then pulled away from her brother and ran out of the house.

"Caught her and take her to the fourth squad mental ward. She needs more help then I can give her." Byakuya said to one of his servants.

Then his order was carry out and she ended up in the mental ward and in a straight-jacket.

Then he found out those words where her first in three weeks and her last. Cause she never spoke a word from that point on. Along with this information on Rukia, he also found out the reputation of the Kuchiki has drop severely. To one of the most hated families.

**Back in the living world**

Isshin was in a bar trying to drink his sorrows away. First he lost his family in soul society, then he lost his wife, and now he lost his only son.

One night he met a girl by the name Rose. Now she helps him get home after last call. When she notices that he has two preteen girls waiting for him to return home. Now she is helping to keep the girls healthy and found out why Isshin started to drink in the first place.


End file.
